My Name is Remus Lupin
by Thestral
Summary: - Traduction - D’un loup-garou jusqu’à un professeur à Poudlard, un homme raconte son histoire. De la misère du rejet, à la lumière de l’amitié puis à la morsure blessante de la trahison, Remus réfléchit aux événements de son passé...
1. Chapitre I: Prologue

__

D'un loup-garou jusqu'à un professeur à Poudlard, un homme raconte son histoire. De la misère du rejet, à la lumière de l'amitié et à la morsure blessante de la trahison, Remus réfléchit aux événements de son passé, ce qui l'aidera à se pencher maintenant sur le futur.

****

Note de l'auteur (N/A dans le texte) : Après environ deux cent cinquante pages et plusieurs années de travail, j'ai finalement terminé cette histoire! C'est de loin la plus longue et la plus détaillée que j'ai jamais écrit. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez!

****

Note de la traductrice (N/T dans le texte) : Bon… c'est donc à mon tour maintenant! Si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureuse de traduire cette fic! Elle est tout simplement merveilleuse et je l'ai adoré dès que je l'ai lu! Elle est belle et bien contée en anglais… j'espère pouvoir vous faire vivre ce que SaraBeth a su faire vivre au personnes anglaises! Ceci est ma première traduction, je ne suis pas experte en la matière, comme certaines ici. Je vous prierais donc de m'excuser si ça devient un peu 'mal traduit' et de bien vouloir m'en informer (poliment cependant) pour que je puisse m'améliorer!

****

Disclaimer : Bien sûr, en tant que traductrice de fics d'Harry Potter, rien ne m'appartient! L'idée principale vient de J.K. Rowling et l'histoire de SaraBeth. Cependant, certains personnages reviennent de droit à Kaydi : Adhara Black, Marianna O'Connell, Erin White, Taurus Black, Orion Black, Fiona Black, Professor Beaker, et Cassiopeia Black.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture!

My Name is Remus Lupin

****

Chapitre I – Prologue

__

Mon nom est Remus Lupin et je suis le seul survivant. Hum… Pas un très bon titre. Oh, de toute façon, personne ne lira ceci. Pas ceux importants. Toutes les personnes importantes pour moi sont parties. James et Lily sont morts, Peter aussi. Sirius est à Azkaban, alors c'est comme s'il était décédé. Il est le seul responsable de leurs morts. Je ne veux pas le croire, même après toutes ces années. Des fois, je doute. C'est comme s'il me disait qu'il était innocent et qu'il fallait absolument que je le crois.

Parfois, quand je ferme mes yeux, je peux jurer que je sens leur présence. Je peux voir James sourire comme s'il allait faire un mauvais coup et Lily tenter de se fâcher contre lui pour cette raison, sans pourtant pouvoir s'empêcher de rire. Je peux entendre Sirius dire : " Tu t'inquiètes trop Moony. Nous ne nous ferons pas attraper! " Et je peux voir les magnifique yeux d'Addi, remplis d'espoir pour un futur que nous n'avons jamais eu ensemble. Je peux tous les sentir et, pour un instant, ça semble si réelle_. Puis, j'ouvre les yeux et je suis seul. Ils sont tous partis, chacun d'eux. Ce sentiment froid et vide de solitude m'envahit, coule dans mes veines. Ça fait dix que je les ai vu. Dix longues années. C'est Halloween, l'anniversaire de mort de Lily et James. Demain, j'aurai trente ans. Trente ans!_

Quand je regarde dans le miroir, je ne reconnais pas l'homme d'il y a quelques années. Des cheveux roux-brun maintenant striés de gris, des yeux bleu, pâles et fatigués entourés de lunettes, des rides commençant à apparaître sur une figure pâle. Ce n'est pas moi. Ça n'a pas pu être moi pour onze ans. Quand tout le monde est parti, j'ai perdu plusieurs morceau de moi-même, du temps qu'ils étaient tous là. Mais j'ai ma mémoire. Ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Il y a eu beaucoup de meilleurs jours. Mais ces jours et les personnes y tenant place sont maintenant comme une fantaisie, un rêve que j'aurais fait. Et je fais des rêves à propos de cela. Chaque heure de ma misérable vie, je rêve. Habituellement sans vraiment le réaliser. La tristesse prend le dessus sur moi et je ne peux pas la combattre.

Depuis ce jour, je n'arrête pas de me demander : pourquoi nous? Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait pour mériter cela? Nous aurions pu être heureux. Puis, je me sens coupable de me sentir désolé pour moi-même. Après tout, j'ai eu le destin le moins tragique des quatre. James et Peter sont tous les deux morts. Et Sirius… Je ne sais pas quoi pensé lorsqu'il s'agit de Sirius. Je ne peux juste pas concevoir qu'il ait pu s'allier à Voldemort, mais il l'a fait. Quand ils l'ont trouvé, il riait_. Ils l'ont arrêté et il n'a pas cessé de rire. Il avait tué James, Lily, Peter et toutes ces autres personnes et il trouvait cela amusant? La pensée qu'il soit dérangé me rend malade. Sirius était l'ami le plus loyal qu'on pouvait avoir. Il nous soutenait toujours, peu importe ce qu'il arrivait et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour nous._

Je pense que j'ai commencé mon histoire par la fin. Il y a eu plein d'autres événement avant ceci, bien sûr. Nous avons passé beaucoup d'heureuses années ensemble. Avant que nos petites vies s'écroulent à nos pieds.

Je crois que ça a vraiment commencé lorsque je suis apparu. Je suis né le premier novembre 1967 dans un petit village à Wales. Mes parents étaient Christopher Remus Lupin et Sarah Marlena Lupin. J'ai été nommé Remus Jeremy Lupin. Mon père travaillait pour le Ministère de la Magie, au Département de Fabrication des Produits Sorciers. Il testait des objets sorciers pour être sûr qu'ils étaient sans dangers. Ma mère restait à la maison pour s'occuper de moi. J'étais enfant unique. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de mon enfance. Un des seuls est le pire.

****

Fin du prologue

__

Alors, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce prologue! Enfin… autant que moi : j'ai pleuré (grande sentimentale… tsss…). Si oui… alors une petite review ne vous fera certainement pas de mal… Vous ne vous réveillerez sûrement pas demain avec deux têtes, ou encore quatre-vingt-dix bras! Loll 

J'ai gardé le nom anglais : je trouvais que ça sonnait beaucoup mieux (et de loin!) que " Mon Nom est Remus Lupin "!

J'aimerais aussi remercier ici une personne en particulier, qui m'a beaucoup encouragé alors que, soi je me disais que je ne serais jamais capable, soi j'attendais en me rongeant les ongles la réponse de SaraBeth et j'ai nommé : FANY!!! Alias tatati tatata… Je veux pas tous les nommer loll! Alors marci à toi, je t'aime fow!

Le chapitre 1 est presque fini… vous devriez l'avoir bientôt!

Spoutnika alias Miss'

__ **** __


	2. Chapitre II: Loup Garou

__

Note de la traductrice (môa en l'occurrence ^^) : Voilà le chapitre 1. Je sais qu'il n'a pas été long à mettre, mais je ne crois qu'il en sera de même avec tous les autres. J'avais simplement déjà commencé celui-là bien avant de mettre cette histoire sur ff.net! Voyez-vous, comme je le disais au prologue, c'est ma première traduction… Alors je vais plutôt lentement! Comme il y a eu des petits curieux, je vais répondre ici à trois minuscules questions pour Wing' et So'! 

Bon, Sarabeth est l'auteure de cette magnifique fic! Je pensais que c'était clair, mais le client a toujours raison! Kaydi est une amie de SaraBeth et celle-ci lui a emprunté quelques persos d'une de ses histoires. Et finalement : *** IMPORTANT À LIRE * **Cette histoire se passe avant **Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban**. Donc oui, Remus pense encore que Sirius est le coupable.

Donc, après ces quelques petites explications, je vous laisse sur ce **disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas plus à moi que l'intelligence aux poissons rouges de la Guadeloupe. Par contre, SaraBeth et J.K. Rowling en ont toute une, une intelligence (et une imagination) puisque la première a conçu cette histoire à partir des best-sellers de la deuxième!!! Et oui, quelle coïncidence, le monde est petit, n'est-ce pas?! ^^

Bonne lecture!

My Name is Remus Lupin

****

Chapitre II – Loup-Garou 

Ma chambre était couverte de sacs de couchage. Et chacun d'eux était occupé par un jeune garçon d'environ six ans. Ils étaient mes invités pour ma fête de six ans. Huit petits garçons avaient choisi leur emplacement dans la pièce, et faisant tout, sauf dormir. John, mon meilleur ami à ce moment, un garçon très extraverti aux yeux noir et brun et aux cheveux couleur sable, était assis au centre du groupe. Son expression démontrait très bien ses fougueuses pensées et dans ses yeux luisait l'aventure. Eric, un calme et grassouillet garçon aux cheveux blonds et un autre roux qui pleurnichait énormément nommé Stuart, étaient assis sur le sol et jouaient une partie d'échec moldu. Brandon un enfant très bruyant et turbulent aux cheveux et yeux noirs, était en train de montrer son nouveau Balai Acrobatie Jr. _(N/T : Je m'excuse pour le nom trop pourri… si vous avez d'autres suggestions, n'hésitez pas!) _à Robert, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bouclés, le visage constellé tâches de rousseur, qui insistait sur le fait que tout le monde devait occuper son temps libre à jouer à la tag balai et à Sean, un garçon plein d'entrain aux cheveux blonds qui adorait le football. Joshua, un enfant obéissant et calme, qui me faisait beaucoup penser à moi-même, et moi étions couchés dans nos sacs de couchage et tentions de dormir. Nous avions très bien compris les stricts ordres de mes parents – qui étaient eux même allés se coucher – qui nous disaient de nous endormir tout de suite.

" J'ai une idée! " s'exclama soudainement John.

" Quoi? Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est?! " s'écria Brandon, excité plus que jamais.

" On peut aller jouer à la cachette dans les bois! " dit John, comme s'il pensait que c'était la meilleure idée de tous les temps.

" Oui! " applaudit Sean. " J'ai déjà fait ça avant. C'était super amusant! "

" Je veux le faire! " cria Brandon.

" Mais vous faite tout le temps ça quand on joue à la tag balai! " pleurnicha Stuart. " Je veux y jouer! "

" On devrait laisser John décider." dit Joshua. " C'est son idée. "

" Ouais. " appuya Eric.

" Ok, je suis d'accord. " dit John. Les autres s'apprêtèrent à protester, mais je parlai en premier.

" On devrait pas jouer dans les bois pendant la nuit. " dis-je. " C'est dangereux. "

" Allez Remus! " insista John. " Ça va être amusant. Tes parents le sauront jamais. " Finalement j'acceptai. Nous sortîmes de la maison silencieusement. Eric était la tag. Pensant que, si je jouais, il fallait au moins que j'ai une bonne cachette, je m'enfonçai dans la forêt, plus loin que tous mes amis. Je m'agenouillai derrière un buisson et ce ne fut pas long pour que je souhaite que quelqu'un découvre ma cachette. La forêt la nuit n'avait rien à voir à ce que je souvenais d'elle, quand je jouais dedans pendant le jour. La lumière de la pleine lune baignait la nuit dans un éclat argenté et les ombres des arbres dansaient dans le vent. Je frissonnai. _Je ne peux pas retourner à la maison, _pensais-je. _Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je j'ai peur._

Juste au moment où j'entendis un bruissement. Je me tu et j'écoutai silencieusement. Je pouvais entendre le bruit d'un animal haleter derrière moi. Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de me retourner et de voir qu'est-ce que c'était. Une paire d'yeux jaunes me fixait. Avec la lumière de la lune, il était assez facile d'identifier la silhouette d'un monstrueux loup gris. Lentement, je me suis préparé pour courir. Mais je tremblais trop pour pouvoir bouger. Mes pieds ne m'obéissaient pas. J'ai regardé en arrière, encore pétrifié de peur. Soudainement, il tourna sa tête dans un craquement, et commença à tourner autour de moi. Le comportement bizarre de l'animal m'intrigua, mais je me rendis compte que c'était mon opportunité pour courir. Mes pieds martelaient douloureusement le sol et mon cœur palpitait. Je n'ai pas regardé derrière pour savoir si le loup me suivait toujours. J'haletais, je chancelai, ma vitesse diminua, j'étais encore incertain d'où j'étais rendu. D'un coup, avec une force incroyable, je sentis quatre larges patte se jeter sur moi, me forcer à arrêter. La figure dans la terre, le goût du sang vint bientôt s'introduire dans ma bouche. Je sentais encore l'animal sur moi, son poids m'écrasant, comme si, conscient de sa défaite, il pensait que c'était là le meilleur moyen de me tuer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis le poids diminuer, ses griffes s'enlever de ma chaire. Je restai la figure dans le sol, et pensai que peut-être que le loup était parti, mais je sentis aussitôt son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Trop terrifié pour courir ou faire n'importe quoi d'autre, je gardai ma figure par terre et fermai mes yeux, sans bouger. Sans d'avertissement, je sentis ses crocs acérés s'enfoncer dans mes bras, lesquels étaient étendus par terre, depuis que j'étais tombé. Je me suis empêché de crier, mais le loup commença à me soulever facilement et traîna mon corps immobile dans la forêt. Il allait m'emmener quelque part où personne ne pourrait me trouver et il allait me tuer! Je sentis la poche de ma chemise se déchirer et mon sang venant de la blessure se répandit. J'étais trop sonné pour sentir n'importe quelle souffrance venant d'une blessure. Je sentis mon corps être traîné sur la terre, être blessé par les brindilles. Je devais faire quelque chose. Avec mon autre main, je pus prendre un bâton. L'énergie vint alors à moi, et je ne saurai jamais comment je me suis débrouillé, mais j'ai frappé le loup avec le bâton aussi fort que j'ai pu. Il desserra son emprise et je l'entendis hurler de douleur. Je me remis difficilement sur mes pieds, en essayant en même de temps de dégager mes bras des griffes du loup. Comme je réussis à me libérer, je sentis une horrible douleur se répandre dans mon épaule, et les dents du loup déchirer ma chaire, mais je réussis finalement à me libérer. Poussé par l'adrénaline, je courus longtemps, mon bras pendant, sans vie, une douleur tiraillant ma tête. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais : le loup était en avant ou en arrière de moi? Très peu apte à penser, je grimpai rapidement avec mon faible corps dans un grand arbre, avant que le loup ne me mordre le talon. Finalement, j'étais assez fort pour m'asseoir sur une grosse branche. Je sanglotai, ma bouche remplie de sang, j'étais couvert de terre et de poussière, chaque partie de mon corps était trop faible pour faire quelque mouvement que ce soit et le loup était encore au bas de l'arbre, hurlant furieusement, ne voulant pas laisser échapper sa proie. Enfin, il parut se fatiguer et il repartit finalement dans le bois. Trop harassé et effrayé pour descendre de l'arbre, je restai là, ma main valide me maintenant sur la branche. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'étais. Je ne pouvais pas voir ma maison et je sentais que j'avais dû courir beaucoup de kilomètres en essayant d'échapper au loup. Je commençais à sentir la douleur effroyable à ma main, laquelle avait couvert mon chandail de sang. J'étais impuissant et inquiet du fait de vivre à jamais dans la forêt, car il me semblait que je ne retrouverais jamais mon chemin. J'ai peut-être crié, mais pas assez pour que qui que ce soit m'entende.

" Au secours! " criai-je faiblement, ma voix à peine audible. J'essayai encore, mais je n'avais pas assez de force. Je sentis mon emprise sur la branche diminuer, puis je la lâchai. Je tombai vers le sol, tombai plus vite, plus vite… Je ne sentis jamais l'impact de la terre.

***

" Il va être correct. " dit une voix étrangère.

" Vous êtes certains qu'il n'a rien? " demanda une voix, que je reconnus comme celle de mon père. J'ouvris les yeux puis les plissai. J'étais allongé dans un lit, dans une pièce blanche. Des rayons de soleil passaient à travers les fenêtres. L'homme avec qui mon père parlait était en fait un docteur.

" Comment 'c'est probablement de la lycanthropie'? " demanda mon père.

" Bon." dit le docteur. " Vu le soir où cela s'est passé, c'est probablement ça. Les tests devraient être terminés dans une heure ou moins. Je vais aller voir cela tout de suite. " Le docteur quitta la pièce.

" Lyca-quoi? " demandai-je.

" Oh Remus… " commença mon père. " Rien… d'important. Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. Comment te sens-tu? " Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes.

" Fatigué. "

" Bien, tu auras besoin de beaucoup de repos, mais tu iras bien. " dit mon père. " C'est une bonne chose que tes amis se soient rendus compte que tu n'étais plus là hier soir. "

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? " questionnai-je en essayant de me souvenir.

" John m'a demandé secours pour venir te retrouver. Tu avais tombé d'un arbre, dans la forêt et nous t'avons découvert alors que t'étais fait mordre. " dit mon père. " Tu sais que c'était très dangereux pour vous d'aller dans la forêt la nuit, comme vous l'avez fait. " Je savais qu'il avait raison.

" Je suis désolé. " dis-je, en commençant à pleurer.

" Je suis juste heureux que tu sois vivant. " dit mon père en m'étreignant. " Tu aurais pu être tué Remus. C'était si dangereux. " Il y eut un long silence.

" Où est maman? " questionnai-je finalement.

" Elle est partie pour parler à certains docteurs. "

" Quand est-ce que je pourrai quitter l'hôpital? " demandai-je.

" Nous verrons. " répondit mon père en ébouriffant mes cheveux. " Je vais aller retrouver ta mère maintenant. On se reverra plus tard. " Un court instant après ce moment, mon père revint dans la pièce avec ma mère, qui semblait fatiguée.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman? " demandai-je lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Elle secoua simplement la tête et me pris ensuite dans ses bras, pour une longue étreinte. Puis elle me regarda inquiètement

" Mon bébé. " dit-elle en me berçant.

" Je vais bien aller maman. " assurai-je. Elle ne répondit pas.

Deux jours plus tard, je pus sortir de l'hôpital. Pendant la semaine suivante, ma mère me couvait sans cesse. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Ma blessure était bandée, mon épaule avait été replacée correctement, j'avais quelques petites blessures, mais je me sentais normal. Le problème était du côté de mes rêves : j'avais des cauchemars, où je rêvais de loups. Je n'étais jamais là, il n'y avait que le loup. Je pouvais l'entendre parler et les choses qu'il disait me terrifiaient. Je n'avais jamais parlé de ces rêves, alors ce ne pouvait être la raison pour laquelle mes parents étaient si inquiets.

Après une semaine, je suis retourné à l'école pour me retrouver dans la plus singulière des situations. Chaque matin en classe, j'avais noté que plusieurs personnes s'éloignaient de moi, et me lançaient des regards de côté, comme si j'étais quelque chose d'anormal pour eux. Tout le monde prenait leurs distances. Josh, qui était assis à côté de moi, avait changé de place pour se retrouver à côté d'Eric. J'ai même vu mon professeur me regarder comme pour voir quelque chose d'invisible pour les yeux. J'étais content lorsque la récréation arriva finalement. Dans la cour, je parlai à John.

" Alors, tu es correct? " me demanda-t-il.

" Ben oui, je suis plus à l'hôpital! " répondis-je.

" C'est pas ce que je veux dire. " dit-il. " Je veux dire… tu sais. Tu as été mordu par un loup un soir de pleine lune. Alors… tu sais. Les personnes disent que tu es… un loup-garou. Je leur ai dit que tu ne l'es pas. J'ai raison, hein? " J'étais choqué qu'ils peuvent penser une chose aussi ridicule. Bien sûr que je n'étais pas un loup-garou! J'avais entendu parlé d'eux avant, dans les faits, et je m'étais dit qu'ils ne devaient même pas être réels.

" Bien sûr que tu as raison. " répondis-je. " Je ne suis pas un loup-garou. C'est idiot de penser ça. "

Après ce jour, la classe entière avait entendu que je n'étais pas un loup-garou et ensuite, John les convint et plus personne, incluant moi-même, ne crut que j'en étais un. En dehors de l'école, ma vie était la même qu'avant. La seule différence était l'attention particulière que me portaient mes parents depuis l'accident. Maman était constamment en train de me couver et de me demander comment j'allais. Elle et papa s'échangeaient des regards inquiets et avaient de longues discussions que je ne pouvais entendre. Je pensais qu'ils étaient tout simplement préoccupés par le fait que je mette de nouveau en danger. Rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire pour mes yeux d'enfant de six ans.

Une nuit, cependant, tout changea. Je m'étais tourné et retourné dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Finalement, je sortis de mon lit et voulus descendre les escaliers, lorsque j'entendis une conversation de mes parents.

" Comment est-ce qu'on va lui dire, Chris? " demanda maman, qui semblait vouloir pleurer.

" Nous allons juste lui dire comme ça. Il n'y a pas d'autres chemins que de lui dire la vérité et de le mettre devant. C'est la seule voie. "

" Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire? Il n'y pas de sort ou traitement? "

" Nous en avons parlé au moins une douzaine de fois. Il n'y a pas de remède pour les loups-garous. C'est une chose que toi, moi et lui devrons vivre et négocier avec. J'admets que ça ne va pas être facile. " Je ne pouvais pas le croire que mes oreilles entendaient que j'étais un loup-garou. J'ai commencé à me sentir malade. Un loup-garou? Je ne pouvais pas en être un! Je l'aurais su si ça aurait été vrai. J'aurais ressenti quelque chose et je me sentais bien. Mes parents devaient avoir commis une erreur. Peut-être que l'hôpital avait mal interprété les résultats?

" Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire à la pleine lune? " demanda maman.

" Il devra aller dehors. " dit mon père. " Peut-être que je pourrai lui construire une cabane ou quelque chose du genre dans le bois pour sa transformation. "

" Mon pauvre bébé, allez seul dehors! " pleura ma mère.

" Nous n'avons pas le choix. " dit mon père.

" Nous avons reçu une lettre de l'école aujourd'hui. " dit ma mère. " Elle demandait si Remus était un loup-garou. Ils nous demandaient de lui parlé de sa nouvelle condition s'il en était un. Ils peuvent l'expulser Chris! "

" Ne t'inquiète à propos de ça, maintenant, Sarah. " dit mon père. Terrifié de ce que je venais d'entendre, je suis remonté. Je me suis mis en dessous e mes couvertures, mais j'étais incapable de m'endormir. Tout ce qui occupait mes pensées c'était que j'étais le loup que j'avais vu dans mes rêves. Est-ce que ça pouvait réellement être moi? J'ai beaucoup pleuré. Je ne voulais que redevenir parfaitement normal. J'étais encore en train de sangloter lorsque j'ai entendu la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. J'ai fermé mes yeux et essayé d'être silencieux. Mon père a marché jusqu'à. 

" Bonne nuit Remus. " chuchota-t-il en se penchant sur moi. Je laissai accidentellement sortir un sanglot.

" Remus, est-ce que ça va? " demanda-t-il. Je me suis tourné. " Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? " questionna-t-il, se rendant compte que je pleurais. Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté de moi.

" Je… je vous ai entendu parler toi et maman tantôt. " hoquetai-je. " Je veux pas être un loup-garou… " Le visage de mon père devint plus pâle.

" Ce n'est pas la façon dont je voulais que tu l'apprennes. " dit-il calmement, comme s'il était embarrassé et qu'il voulait trouver des mots plus convenables.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " demanda ma mère, dans l'ouverture de la porte.

" Remus nous a entendu parlé tout à l'heure. " répondit mon père en lui lançant un regard.

" Oh non! " s'exclama-t-elle, en s'élançant vers mon lit. " Je veux que tu comprennes que tu iras bien, d'accord chéri? " Elle s'était mise à pleurer incontrôlablement. Je la pris dans mes bras.

" J'irai bien maman. " dis-je en essayant d'être rassurant, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Même à six ans, je savais que j'étais responsable de mes actions, et que c'était mon imprudence qui m'avait mené à devenir loup-garou et que c'était uniquement moi qui devrais m'arranger avec.

Malgré ma décision, mes parents avaient semé un doute de 'cure miracle' dans ma tête; que s'ils m'emmenaient voir assez de docteurs, je pourrais éventuellement guérir. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, je visitai plusieurs hôpitaux et d'étranges docteurs. Nous avons voyagé à travers tout l'Europe, avec beaucoup de poudre de Cheminette, pour toujours nous retrouver confronter à la même réponse : il n'y avait pas de cure pour la lycanthropie. J'ai appris plus tard qu'ils avaient dépensé plus d'argent que dans toute leur vie pour cela.

La pleine lune suivante arriva trop vite que je l'aurais souhaité. Bien qu'à six ans, j'étais déterminé à faire face à mes problèmes, je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait. À cinq heures, je me suis mis à trembler nerveusement.

" Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? " demandai-je à mon père.

" Bon Remus, " dit-il calmement, " j'ai beaucoup lu à ce sujet et selon les meilleurs documents, tu te transformeras selon moi, dans à peu près cinq minutes, en loup. Après ça, tu ne te souviendras plus de rien, jusqu'à demain matin, quand tu redeviendras toi-même. "

" Est-ce que ça fera très mal? " questionnai-je.

" Je ne sais pas Remus. " dit-il tristement.

" Mais je ne vais mordre personne comme l'autre loup qui a voulu me tuer, hein? " demandai-je curieusement.

" Non. " répondit-il rapidement. " Tu seras à l'abri dans la cabane que je t'ai construite dans les bois. Il n'y aura pas de façon de sortir lorsque tu seras un loup. "

" Ok… " dis-je, incertain. Je ne voulais mordre personne qui aurait pu se retrouver dans le bois.

Un peu plus tard, quand le soleil fut couché et après que mes parents m'aient répété une trentaine de fois d'être prudent, mon père m'accompagna jusqu'à la cabane dans les bois. Avec un dernier " Bonne chance ", il m'enferma. La seule chose à faire était d'attendre. Tremblant de nervosité, je me suis accoté sur le mur de la cabane et j'ai fermé mes yeux. Les dernières traces du soleil apparaissaient à travers les interstices du bois. Toujours rien_. Peut-être que je ne suis pas un loup-garou? _pensai-je avec excitation. Ils avaient sûrement fait une erreur! Et puis, je le sentis, tout d'un coup. La douleur parcourut ma colonne vertébrale, puis chaque centimètre de mon corps. Je commençai à me tordre de douleur. Je pouvais sentir mes os se transformer avec d'horribles craquements, sous ma peau. Je sentis l'étrange sensation de la fourrure qui poussait sur mon corps. Puis, je sentis mon nez allonger. Finalement, ma vue changea du tout au tout et ce fut la dernière chose dont je me souviens.

Je sentis la chaleur du soleil m'inonder. J'ouvris un de mes yeux et je regardai dehors. J'étais revenu à ma forme humaine et c'était le matin. Dès que je me suis réveillé, j'ai ressenti une immense douleur à la tête. J'essayai de me lever, mais j'étais difficilement capable de bouger. J'étais extrêmement faible et je pus compter les blessures et les morsures qui couvraient mon corps. Je me tournai pour continuer à dormir. Je me réveillai à nouveau plus tard. J'étais rendu dans mon lit.

Après être resté au lit pendant deux jours, je retournai à l'école. Cette journée-là, je fus questionnée et bousculé par plusieurs de mes camarades. Les rumeurs se propagèrent rapidement.

" Remus était absent pendant la pleine lune. "

" Ça veut dire qu'il est un loup-garou. "

" Il est dangereux, approchez-vous pas de lui. " J'écoutais tout ce qui se disait, n'étant pas sûr de comment réagir. J'en conclus qu'il ne fallait peut-être pas en parler. Mais je connaissais une personne avec qui je pouvais parler. À la récréation, je me suis approché de John.

" John, je suis un loup-garou. Je le savais pas avant, mais j'en suis un. Est-ce que tu me promets de le dire à personne? " dis-je avec mon innocence pleine d'espoir d'enfant de six ans.

" Heu…mon dieu, j'arrive pas à croire que tu es vraiment… " John commença à me regarder d'une manière dont il ne l'avait jamais fait. " Je… je te vois plus tard, je dois partir maintenant. " Il se mit à marcher vers un gros groupe d'enfants, me laissant à moi-même. J'avais encore confiance en lui. Il était mon meilleur ami et il ne le dirait à personne.

Après la récréation, je notai que j'étais traité différemment. La classe entière semblait m'exclure. Les autres enfants avaient bougé leurs pupitres plus loin de moi. Une fille à côté de moi échappa son crayon et lorsque je m'apprêtai à lui rendre, elle cria et ne voulut pas le prendre. Un garçon dans la classe demanda au professeur si j'allais mordre à quelqu'un et à le rendre loup-garou à son tour. Je réalisai alors qu'est-ce qui arrivait : John m'avait trahi. Il l'avait dit au reste de la classe. De l'autre côté de la classe, il se mit à ricaner alors que je me mis à pleurer. Le reste de la journée fut minable. Le professeur insista pour que je travail seul, plutôt qu'avec un groupe et gronda, comme si j'étais une distraction pour le reste de la classe. Le fait est que j'échouai lorsque je voulus rendre leurs cheveux bleus et qu'ils ne devinrent pas plus gentils envers moi. Ce jour-là, l'école envoya une lettre à mes parents.

Je ne suis jamais retourné à l'école. Maman et papa m'ont simplement dit qu'ils pensaient que c'était mieux que je reste à la maison et apprenne avec eux. Alors, je suis resté à la maison. Je savais pourtant la véritable raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais plus aller à l'école. Personne ne voulait de moi là-bas. Mon professeur m'avait sûrement expulsé.

Ce ne fut pas long que je fus habitué à être seul. Aucuns de mes amis ne me visitaient. Je n'avais parlé à John depuis ce jour, dans la cour. Je ne pouvais pas garder mon esprit inactif bien longtemps et mes parents essayaient de faire quelque chose pour ça. Nous voyageons à la plage ou encore à Londres pour avoir du plaisir pendant quelques jours. J'adorais apprendre. Puisque j'avais des progrès à faire, je passais la plupart du temps à étudier ce que ma mère m'avait appris ou à lire des livres. 

Du dehors, j'étais un petit garçon parfaitement heureux, calme et poli. Mais à l'intérieur, j'étais troublé entre mes sentiments et le fait que je devais faire comme si tout allait bien. Et j'étais terrifié par la pleine lune. Il n'y avait rien de plus effrayant pour moi que de devenir un loup. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, je me débrouillais. Bien sûr, je m'étais habitué au fait que je ne fréquenterais plus jamais d'autres personnes. Après six ans de solitude, cela a changé.

****

Fin du premier chapitre

__

Resalut ma gang de vous autres! Alors, vous avez aimé??? J'espère que oui!! Franchement, ce chapitre me plaît beaucoup! Vous avez peut-être remarqué que certaines des phrases n'étaient pas grammatically (loll!) correct : et bien c'est parce que n'oublions pas que ce sont, la plupart du temps, des enfants de six ans qui parlent. Je ne voulais qu'ils aient l'air d'avoir emprunté le vocabulaire d'Hérodote! 

Enfin, j'aime particulièrement la scène du loup, et j'espère l'avoir bien traduit… * petits yeux toutout pleins de petites excuses… * Il faut dire ce pendant que ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de fils à retordre! Il n'a pas été de tout repos et j'ai travaillé sans relâche pendant une fin de semaine pour l'avoir… et puis après je vois Fany sortir un chapitre de HP VdT à chaque semaine… Snif… Bon entk, la vie est belleuh!

Maintenant passons aux choses plus sérieuses, mais néanmoins extrêmement agréables, répondre aux reviews :

****

Wing' : Salut ma Gen! Savais-tu que tu me fais le plus grands des honneurs en étant ma première revieweuse pour ma première traduction???? Et bien maintenant, tu le sais! Tu vas te coucher moins niaiseuse ce soir! Loll Je traduis très bien? Je sais pas… Oublie pas que t'as lu que le prologue! Tout peut changer… Merde, c'est vrai ça. Faut que je sois bonne! Je te répète au cas ou tu souffrirais d'Alzheimer (moi pis l'orthographe de mot-là…), il y 49 chapitres… Oui, oui, c'est long. Oui, oui je viens juste de commencer à traduire… Non, non je me décourage pas, pcq tu sais quoi? L'histoire est ma-gni-fi-que! J'ai toujours voulu écrire (ou traduire ^^) la fin des Maraudeurs, enfin je veux dire lorsqu'ils se sont tous séparés. Voilà ma chance! Entk, je te donne pleins de bizouxxx, mici pour ta review!

****

Pheneatis : Fany! Je te jure, quand j'ai lu ta review, je braillais pas pcq je braille pas vraiment quand chus heureuse, mais je l'aurais fait si ça avait été le cas! Ta review était tellement encourageante, tu peux pas savoir! Avec tous ces compliments – que je ne mérite pas vraiment ^^ Non non, ostine moi pas! – j'étais comblée! Mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas super facile à traduire… loll! Mais ça va bien, j'ai pas encore fait d'overdose, pis je crois pas que j'en ferai! C'est vrai que cette histoire est vraiment belle, et puis c'est vrai que j'ai eu raison de la traduire! On est d'accord sur ce point! Pour une fois… loll Meuh non, ze t'aime boukou boukou! Fais-toi pas des idées, pcq tu vas t'arranger pour me bouder sur MSN… pis là y'aura plus de CNdoubleWP… pis là toute va aller mal pcq Manu va m'achaler pour encore être la mascotte… et pis là je vais être triste… [môa, me faire des scénarios??? Non mais vraiment… pfff…] Entk, ze t'aime fow fow fow! J'ai hâte de voir sur MSN! 

****

Fantarola : Eye ma folle, j'ai quek chose pour toi : V_V… Loll… Tu remercieras seskhmet, c'est d'elle cette expression… enfin je crois. Ben ma Catherine, tu m'as épaté frette avec ta review sans queue ni tête et avec encore moins de bon sens… loll… Je sais maintenant ce que ressentent les personnes en lisant mes reviews ^^! Et ban marci boukou boukou, t'es une super amie (et n'oublie pas = t'es super… mais pas normale… loll!) et ze t'aime fuuuuuuuuuull fort!!! Et pis pour le professeur Iris O_o J'me sens full no-where, pcq je suis genre une des seules de la classe qui a presque jamais regardé ça!!! Entk, bizouxxx!

****

Soooooooooonya : ^^ J'avais envie de t'appeler de même aujourd'hui! Je continue de traduire, pcq je ferai pas mal loser si j'arrêtais là… loll… " J'ai traduit le prologue, mais j'ai arrêté là… " Loll! Et pis comme je l'expliquais pas mal plusss haut, l'histoire se passe après HP et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, alors Remus met la faute sur Sirius (grrr… heureusement que c'est pcq il le fait en toute innocence…) Pis mets ton chapitre 19 au plus sacrant! J'ai hâte de le lire môa! Et pis làlà… tu la lis la si belle suite de cette si belle histoire!!!! Ze t'aimeuuuuuhhh!!!!!

****

Samantha : Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes et tu me fais rougir avec ton compliment! Je trouve ça pas si pire moi… Entk, merci pour ton bonne chance, je crois que j'en aurai besoin… loll!

****

katia990 : Moi aussi j'aime toutes le fics avec Remus… il est si… si point final! ^^ Alors, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu trouves ça géniale, je te remercies!

****

les sckotchés : Bah oui c'est triste… selon moi, c'est le côté attirant de l'histoire! J'ai tellement hâte d'être rendu à la fin pour pouvoir traduire le désemparement de Remus lorsque James, Lily et Peter vont mourir et que Sirius va être envoyé à Azkaban… Je sais pas, ça va être émouvant!

__

Vouilou, vouila et vouilop, le prochain chapitre arrive un jour c'est sûr, mais allez savoir quand exactement! Il faut d'abord que je le traduise! Soyez patients et n'oubliez pas l'histoire, comme le fait une personne ici que je nommerai pas (hein Cath'???). 

Je vous aime, vous êtes des anges de lire – et **reviewer**… petit message vraiment subtil! – cette histoire!

Spoutnika ou Miss', _heureuse Vice-Présidente et Administratrice au besoin – ça, ça veut dire si on trouve personne! – du CNdoubleWP = c'est comme ça que ça s'écrit Fany!!!_

Zibouxxx (eh non So, c'est pas nécessairement pour les intimes!)

__ __


	3. Chapitre III: La lettre qui changea tout

**__**

Note de la traductrice : Bouzour chers lecteurs!!! Ch'uis fière de moi, je trouve que je vais plutôt vite! ^^ Ce qui est, avouons-le, plutôt rare! Remarque, je n'ai pas à construire une histoire… M'enfin, n'embarquons pas dans les détails, l'important est qu'il est làààà!!!! Et que je suis contente de moi-même^^ Oh et puis, pour les curieux ou les pas curieux du tout, je suis Miss Tambora ^^ Vouila, vous le savez maintenant (contente Gen??)

****

Disclaimer : J'ai pas d'inspiration, alors je vais y aller simplement : L'histoire appartient à SaraBeth, mais les persos, pour la plupart sont à Mme J.K. Rowling, qui est un peu lente, mais on lui pardonne puisqu'elle nous fait rêver!!

Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture!

My Name is Remus Lupin

****

Chapitre III – La lettre qui changea tout

Je connaissais l'école de sorcellerie appelée Poudlard. Mes deux parents y étaient allés et ils étaient de grands sorciers. J'avais cependant toujours assumé le fait que je ne pourrais jamais y aller, parce que je ne pouvais aller à l'école primaire. La pensée que j'aurais pu y aller ne m'avait même jamais traversé la tête. Je n'avais jamais pensé d'ailleurs que je pourrais faire quelque chose de ma vie. J'étais exclu de tout. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais place aux côtés des personnes normales, dans un monde normal. Mes parents n'avaient jamais mentionné le mot Poudlard devant moi, mais je sais qu'ils savaient que je pourrais jamais y aller. 

Un matin, j'étais seul dans ma chambre, en train de lire, lorsque j'entendis de petits coups frappés sur ma fenêtre. Ébahi, je me suis levé pour voir ce que c'était. Un hibou attendait à ma fenêtre, ce qui était très inhabituel. Je ne recevais jamais de courrier. J'ai pris la lettre que tenait le hibou, qui ouvrit ses ailes avant de s'envoler au dehors. J'ouvris la lettre et je la lis.

__

Cher Mr. Lupin,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été accepté au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre année scolaire.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nos attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, Mr. Lupin, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice adjointe

Pour quelques secondes, je fus extrêmement excitée : je pouvais aller à Poudlard! Puis, je me suis rappelé pourquoi je ne pouvais aller à l'école. Comment est-ce que je pourrais y aller et me transformer à chaque pleine lune? Quelqu'un le découvrirait bien et ils me haïraient tous, comme à l'école primaire. J'étais prêt à remettre la lettre dans son enveloppe, quand je remarquai une autre lettre qui semblait avoir apparu magiquement avec la première.

__

Cher Remus, 

Bonjour. Je sais que tu es très préoccupé par ta venue à Poudlard avec ta condition, mais je t'assure que j'ai une solution pour toi. Tu seras en sécurité si tu désires étudier à Poudlard et personne, sauf le personnel, ne saura quelque chose à propos de cela. J'espère que tu seras présent le premier septembre. J'ai bien hâte de t'avoir en tant qu'étudiant. Tes parents peuvent être tranquilles et je suis certain que toi aussi. J'encourage ta venue.

Sincèrement, 

Albus Dumbledore

Directeur

Je n'ai pas perdu de temps pour aller montrer les lettres à mes parents. Ma mère fronça les sourcils à l'idée que j'aille à l'école. Mon père, par contre, insista pour que j'y aille.

" Sarah, " entendis-je lui dire, " Remus, peut importe ce qu'il est, doit apprendre à se débrouiller seul dans ce monde. Il va se retrouver seul un jour, et s'il n'apprend pas la magie, que lui arrivera-t-il? De plus, je crois qu'il s'amusera beaucoup à Poudlard. Nous l'avons toujours fait. Ça lui fera oublier un peu ses problèmes. Qui sait, peut-être se fera-t-il même des amis. Il pourrait en avoir plusieurs. Dumbledore est très sûr, et il a dit lui-même que Remus serait en sécurité. Je pourrai même rendre une visite au directeur n'importe quand, alors j'irai lui parler demain. Et Remus ira à Poudlard. "

C'était simple. Mon père avait dit que j'irais, alors j'irais. J'étais vraiment nerveux. Je voulais être capable d'y aller et ne pas faire d'erreurs, mais j'espérais seulement que je pourrais être normal. J'étais constamment inquiet à propos de la pleine lune et de comment être sûr que je ne tuerais personne. Si quelqu'un découvrait que j'étais un loup-garou, mes jours à Poudlard seraient comptés. Soudainement, je n'avais plus si envie d'y aller.

" Papa, " dis-je un matin de début août, " est-ce que je suis obligé d'aller à Poudlard? " Il soupira.

" Remus, " commença-t-il, " je crois que c'est vraiment mieux que tu y ailles. Tu dois apprendre. Tu ne peux pas te cacher du vrai monde, sous prétexte de te protéger. Dumbledore veillera à ta sécurité. Maintenant, veux-tu y aller, pour ta mère et moi? " Je hochai la tête à contrecœur.

" Je crois, oui. "

"Bien, maintenant c'est le temps du lit. Allez, vas-y! "

J'occupai le reste de mon été à m'inquiéter. Je ne voulais pas y aller. Je ne voulais juste pas y aller. Et personne ne voulait m'entendre. Une semaine avant que l'école commence, mon père et moi-même sommes allés faire mes courses pour mes fournitures scolaires à une place nommée Le Chemin de Traverse. J'y étais allé plusieurs fois avant, mais je n'étais pas familier avec cet endroit. Premièrement nous achetâmes mes livres à une librairie appelée Fleury et Bott. À ce moment, je rencontrai un autre enfant qui allait sûrement à Poudlard. 

Il était un garçon maigrelet aux cheveux noirs et graisseux, un peu plus grand que moi, avec un grand nez et des oreilles décollées. Une grimace trônait sur sa figure. Je ne l'ai pas aimé dès le moment où je l'ai vu. 

" Alors, tu vas à Poudlard, hein? " me demanda-t-il.

" Ouais. " répondis-je.

" Severus Rogue. " se présenta-t-il.

" Remus Lupin. " Je lui proposai ma main. " Content de faire ta connaissance. "

" J'espère que je serai à Serpentard et toi? " dit-il. Mon père m'avait parlé de Serpentard. C'était la maison d'où tous les sorciers ayant dérivé vers le côté noir étaient sortis.

" J'aimerais être à Gryffondor ou Serdaigle. " dis-je. " C'est les deux maisons où mes parents étaient. "

" Oh. " dit Severus avec une voix qui sonnait comme s'il pensait que ces maisons n'étaient pas bonnes. Je fis une grimace." Alors, tu es un pur-sang? "

" Oui, c'est quoi le problème? " demandai-je.

" Oh, tu sais, les moitiés moldus moitiés sorciers ne sont jamais très bons en magie. " Il grimaça et je fronçai les sourcils. " Bon, je suis mieux de partir. " dit-il soudainement. " On se revoit à l'école. "

" Ouais, c'est ça. " balbutiai-je. Je finis de payer mes livres et je partis. Après nous prîmes mon chaudron puis mon uniforme. Mon père eut ensuite une surprise pour moi : il m'avait acheté mon propre hibou! C'était un grand hibou brun. Je le nommai Jeremy, d'après le nom de mon grand-père, qui est aussi mon deuxième prénom. Puis, il n'y eut plus qu'une chose à acheter, ma baguette.

Nous entrâmes chez Ollivanders, la boutique de baguettes magiques. Mr. Ollivanders était un étrange homme très âgé. Il me reconnut dès que nous passâmes la porte. 

" Remus Lupin, oui, je vous attendais. " dit-il. " Et Chris. " reprit-il ensuite en parlant à mon père, " On dirait que c'était seulement hier que vous êtes entré pour vous acheter une baguette. Bois de chêne, un crin de licorne, onze pouces et demi. Comment est-elle? "

" Elle fait très bien son travail. " répondit mon père.

" Bon Remus, êtes-vous prêt à commencer? "

" Je crois que oui. " répondis-je. Il me tendit une baguette magique. Je le regardai. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire?

" Faites la bouger. " ordonna Mr. Ollivanders. " Allez! " En étant nerveux et en me sentant un peu idiot, je secouai un peu la baguette. Rien ne se passa. Mr. Ollivander s'empressa de me reprendre la baguette et de m'en donner une autre. Rien ne se passa, encore une fois. Je fis le même manège une vingtaine de fois. Mr. Ollivander me regardait confusément et mon père semblait inquiet. _Voilà, _pensai-je. _Je ne suis probablement pas vraiment un sorcier. Juste une nouvelle déception. _Ce n'était rien d'inhabituel. J'étais habitué que tout mes projets ou mes espoirs tombent à l'eau. Après un moment, au point où vous en êtes rendu, vous vous fichez de tout.Vous perdez tout espoir et ça ne vous dérange même plus. Mais je voulais être un sorcier. Je le voulais vraiment.

Mr. Ollivander me regarda pensivement. Il prit ma main gauche et me plaçant la baguette dedans. Je la fis tournoyer et des étincelles en sortirent.

" Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous étiez gaucher? " Il sourit légèrement et mon père ri. Je rougis, en me sentant vraiment idiot.

" Je ne savais pas qu'on utilisait la main dont on écrivait. " avouai-je.

" Alors, tout est bon. " dit Mr. Ollivander. " Nous avons trouvé votre baguette. Laissez-moi voir : bois d'érable et ventricule de dragon, neuf pouces et trois-quarts. " Il mit la baguette dans une boîte et mon père paya. Ensuite, nous utilisâmes la poudre de Cheminette pour revenir chez nous.

La pleine lune était proche, en fait c'était deux jours avant que j'aille à Poudlard. Mes parents avaient écrit à Dumbledore pour lui demander si je pouvais commencer l'école un peu plus tard, mais il avait dit qu'il avait besoin que je sois là, car c'était la cérémonie de répartition qui ne se passait qu'une fois par an. Tout était vraiment contre moi.Je continuais de penser à combien ce serait difficile de garder le secret sur mon problème. Comment est-ce que je pourrais cacher ça à tout le monde? Comment est-ce que je pourrais passer quelque chose d'aussi immense sous silence? Certainement que quelqu'un allait le découvrir et s'il le faisait – je ne voulais même pas y penser. Chaque jour, je demandais à mes parents si j'étais obligé d'aller à Poudlard. Et chaque jours ils me disaient que oui, je devais y aller. Je savais que ma mère voulait que je reste à la maison, mais mon père ne pouvait l'accepter. Il disait que j'y allais et que ce n'était pas la peine de donner des arguments. Je savais qu'il avait raison. Je devais y aller. Je voulais devenir un sorcier et je voulais aller dans une nouvelle école et me faire de nouveaux amis. Mais le problème était que je n'étais _pas_ normal. J'étais différent. J'étais un loup-garou. Une fois par mois, j'étais quelque chose de différent. Peut-être même qu'une nuit, je deviendrais trop dangereux et cela tournerait tout le monde contre moi. Est-ce qu'il y avait du mérite à vivre comme cela? Je me demandais cela de plus en plus souvent.

****

Fin de chapitre

__

Est-ce que vous avez aimé? Appréciez? Détestez?… Bon la dernière solution est peu tentante, mais ça se pourrait quand même! Même si je prie que ça ne soit pas le cas! Bon enfin, je vais pas vous déballer ma vie privé^^

Je pourrais faire du 'chantage' (un toutit peu) pour que vous me mettiez des reviews, mais je sais que de toute façon, je ne pourrai pas arrêter de traduire cette histoire, faute de commentaires… Mon point faible… snif… Dire qui en a qui sont capable d'arrêter! Pas moi, jusqu'à preuve du contraire! Enfin, bref, ce chapitre était vraiment plus court que pour le premier, mais le suivant sera un peu plus long… J'ai pas d'excuses à donner cette fois-ci pour la longueur puisque ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie écrit! ;þ 

__

Réponses aux reviews : 

****

Mystick (pour les deux fois :þ) : Ben, oui, t'es donc ben nouille!!! Loll, nan, c'est paaass grave! L'important, est que tu aimes l'histoire et que je puisse te faire ressentir un peu de l'émotion que l'auteure a réussi à créer! Et la prochaine, ne te tais pas, j'adore les longues reviews ^^ Ne te gêne pas surtout!

****

Samantha : Merci!!! Et oui, j'en ai quand même un peu besoin de tes bravos… Elle mérite pas d'être abandonnée cette histoire-là! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes, après tout, c'est l'important ^^ Et non, franchement, c'est pas des amis qu'il a là… Comme tu l'as si bien dit : Pfff… Non mais! T'as parfaitement raison : heureusement que ses parents sont là! Alors, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que les deux premiers!

****

Wingardium : Geeeeeeeennnnnn!!!!!! Ça me fait super plaisir que tu review, encore et toujours, toujours (ça me fait toujours plaisir que tu reviews!) ^^ J'espère que tu es guérie maintenant! Tu ne mérites pas une grippe de même… Snif * 'tite tape dans le dos pour les encouragements * Et pour tes pleurs… mouais, faut le savoir! O_O C'est pas nécessairement évident tous les jours… Je sais pas si c'est ta fièvre, mais t'es biz… T'es sûre que c'est bien le bout du loup? * Dis-moi pas que je suis insécure, C'EST PAS VRAI!!! Loll * Ze t'adore moi aussi et pis t'es vraiment suuuper, change pas! T'es même full gentille malade, alors imagine! Bisouxxx

__

Alors, voilà! Le prochain chapitre devrait venir bientôt, je suis en train de le traduire! Alors, bonne journée ou soirée ou whatever!

Miss alias Spoutnika _très fière Vice-Présidente du CndoubleWP ^^_

**** __ __


	4. Chapitre IV: Le Poudlard Express

**__**

Note de la traductrice : Me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre!!! Je vous laisse de plus amples commentaires au bas! ^^

****

Disclaimer : Blablabla… rien ne m'appartient… blablabla… tout à J.K. et SaraBeth… blablabla… * baille *

My Name is Remus Lupin

****

Chapitre IV – Le Poudlard Express

Cette pleine lune fut particulièrement dure. J'étais très fatigué le jour où je devais prendre le train pour aller à Poudard. Et, en plus, les enfants qui avaient été, il y a longtemps, mes amis m'avaient envoyé une lettre ce matin là. Ça disait, _Bon exil,loup-garou_. Ils avaient fait cela des millions de fois depuis qu'ils avaient découvert ce que j'étais, mais cette fois-ci, c'était de trop. Chaque parcelle d'espoir pour un meilleur futur que j'avais essayé de construire depuis que je savais que j'allais à Poudlard venait d'être détruite. Assis sur la banquette arrière de notre voiture, comme nous nous en allions à la gare, je me demandais pourquoi on m'obligeait à aller si loin.

" Maman, papa, est-ce que je dois vraiment aller à Poudlard? " J'essayai encore une fois. Ma mère soupira et regarda mon père. Je suis sûre qu'elle était en train de penser que je pouvais rester. Mon père ne fit que secouer la tête.

" Remus, tu seras bien là-bas. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dumbledore te dira quoi faire à propos de ton problème. Ta mère et moi-même voulons le meilleur pour toi et ça l'est. " Il me fit un sourire rassurant. " Nous savons que tu vas être correct, Remus. Crois en toi-même et personne ne pourra te faire de mal. " Je me forçai à sourire et acquiesçai. " Bon, tu es mieux d'y aller si tu veux attraper le train. " dit ma mère, en essayant de contenir ses larmes. Nous débarquâmes ma valise et mon hibou et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plate-forme neuf et trois-quarts.

" Où est-ce que c'est? " demandai-je en arrêtant entre la plate-forme neuf et dix et en ne voyant rien. 

" C'est droit devant. " me dit mon père, en pointant le mur séparant les deux plates-formes. " Il faut que tu marches jusqu'au mur. Ne soit pas effrayé ou tu ne passeras pas au travers. "

" Oh, Remus… " dit ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras. " Tu nous manqueras tellement! Écris-nous souvent. Je penserai à toi constamment. Je t'aime. " 

" Je t'aime moi aussi maman. " dis-je. Je ne voulais vraiment pas y aller.

" Remus, " commença mon père, " tu seras bien à Poudlard. Ta mère et moi-même avons eu du plaisir là-bas et je suis sûr que toi aussi tu en auras. Maintenant, ne passe pas tout ton temps à t'inquiéter. Fais juste t'amuser. " Il m'enlaça. " Je t'aime mon fils. " dit-il.

" Je t'aime aussi papa. " répondis-je.

" À présent, cours. " rajouta-t-il. Je pris la poignée de ma valise et la traînai jusqu'au pan de mur. _Ne pas être effrayé, _pensais-je, comme je marchais. L'instant suivant, je marchais droit dans le mur. Je me retrouvai ensuite immobile, devant un immense train rouge avec le nom Poudlard Express imprimé sur le côté. J'étais arrivé tôt, alors il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes sur le quai. J'étais content, car je pourrais ainsi me trouver une place aisément. À contrecœur, je traînai ma valise jusque dans le train. C'était très facile de trouver un compartiment vide. Je choisis le siège le plus au fond. Je mis ma valise dans le coin et m'assis à côté. Je ne voulais _vraiment pas_ aller à Poudlard. Je ne voulais pas que personne ne sache à propos de mon secret. Je ne voulais pas vivre. _Le monde entier irait beaucoup mieux sans moi_, pensai-je. Personne ne voulait de moi ici. Personne ne s'en souciait. Mes parents m'avaient seulement envoyé à Poudlard parce qu'ils le devaient, parce que personne d'autre ne le ferait. _Je souhaiterais être mort_, pensai-je soudain. _Tout le monde serait plus content comme ça. C'est tout. _J'étais tellement pris par mes pensées que je n'entendis même pas deux garçons entrer.

" Excuse-moi. " dit l'un d'eux. Il était grand et avait des cheveux noirs désordonnés et des yeux bleu clair entourés de lunettes. À côté de lui il y avait un autre grand garçon avec de longs cheveux noirs et de pâles yeux grisâtres qui étincelaient à la lumière. " Est-ce que ça te dérange si on s'assoit avec toi? " demanda le premier garçon en souriant. 

" Oui, allez plus loin. " marmonnai-je, en espérant qu'ils iraient juste plus loin et qu'ils me laisseraient tranquilles. Mais ils ne le firent pas et ce fut une bonne chose.

" Je suis James, " dit-il, " James Potter. " Il me tendit la main.

" Remus Lupin. " grommelai-je en serrant sa main.

" Et je suis Sirius Black. " dit l'autre garçon. Je serrai à son tour sa main. Ils s'assirent en face de moi. Nous restâmes en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Mes pensées dérivèrent sur ce que je devais faire. J'étais en train de penser quel serait le meilleur moyen de me tuer lorsqu'un autre garçon entra dans le compartiment. _Oh, super_, songeai-je. _Une autre personne pour m'embêter._

" Est-ce qu'il y a de la place pour une autre personne? " demanda un petit, trapu et blond garçon.

" Bien sûr! " s'exclama James. " Entre. " Le garçon prit place à côté de moi.

" Je suis James Potter, " continua-t-il, " et voici Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. "

" Salut! " Le garçon blond sourit. " Je suis Peter Pettigrow. " Nous restâmes en silence encore une fois. Le train commença à bouger et nous nous dirigions vers Poudlard. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et une femme poussant un chariot rempli de friandises entra. J'achetai un peu de Chocogrenouilles et quelques Bertie Crochus. James et Peter et Sirius firent de même. Nous venions tout juste de finir de payer, quand quelqu'un entra.

" Si ce n'est pas Potter! Et vous aussi je vous ai vu quelque part. " dit le garçon aux cheveux graisseux que j'avais rencontré dans la boutique de livres, en nous pointant moi et Sirius. Il regarda ensuite Sirius. " Tu es ce sang-de-bourbe. " dit-il en grimaçant. Il se tourna vers James et moi-même. " Pourquoi vous tenez-vous avec _lui_? Vous êtes de sang pur. Vous devriez rester avec ceux comme vous. Vous savez, vous allez être de meilleurs sorciers qu'il ne le sera jamais. " Sirius le regarda, un peu confus. Mais la colère luisait dans ses yeux. 

" Tais-toi, Rogue. " dit James au garçon. " Qui s'inquiète qu'il soit de sang pur ou non? Je paris qu'il deviendra un bien meilleur sorcier que tu ne le seras jamais! " Peter se tassa sur son siège en les regardant, effrayé. Je me suis reculé. James et Sirius n'avaient pas l'air un tant soit peu effrayé, mais juste furieux.

" Ah, " dit Rogue, " tu penses réellement ça, Potter? Je serai heureux de te prouver le contraire maintenant. " Il sortit sa baguette. Sirius serra ses deux poings, prêt à attaquer Rogue.

" Non, Sirius! " s'écria James, en attrapant un des bras de Sirius pour qu'il revienne en arrière. " Ne te bas pas avec lui. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques. " Sans y penser, j'agrippai l'autre bras de Sirius. Rogue marmonna quelque chose que nous ne pûmes entendre et sortit du compartiment.

" Merci les gars. " dit Sirius. " Mais j'aurais aimé frapper ce gars-là de toute façon. " James secoua la tête. 

" Ne le fais pas avec lui. Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle, de toute façon. Plusieurs des meilleurs sorciers viennent de familles moldues. " Sirius acquiesça.

" Alors, dans quelle maison aimeriez-vous être? " demanda James en changeant de sujet, comme nous commencions à manger. Peter réfléchit un peu et Sirius regarda James confusément. 

" J'ai entendu dire que Serpentard est une bonne maison. " dit Peter.

" J'espère que je serai à Gryffondor. " dit James. Il me regarda en attendant une réponse. Je ne voulais pas parler.

" Ça ne me dérange pas. " marmonnai-je.

" Quoi? " demanda James.

" Peut importe la maison, ça ne me dérange pas. " grommelai-je.

" Pourquoi? " questionna James. " Tout le monde s'en soucie! Tu dois au moins avoir une petite idée. "

" Gryffondor ou Serdaigle. " dis-je, en me souvenant du nom des maisons de mes parents. La figure que je fis alors fit comprendre à James que je n'avais pas envie de parler. Il dirigea donc son attention sur Sirius.

" Et toi? "

" Oh, je ne sais pas. " dit Sirius. " Quelles sont les maisons au fait? "

" Oh, c'est vrai, tu viens d'une famille moldue. " dit James. " Tu en as beaucoup à apprendre, mais je suis sûre que tu aimeras le monde des sorciers. Tu devrais aller à Gryffondor, c'est la meilleure des maisons. " Sirius acquiesça. Les trois autres garçons commencèrent une discussion et parlèrent pendant un moment. Je n'y fis pas beaucoup d'attention. Mes pensées étaient concentrées sur la façon dont je pourrais me tuer. Les trois personnes assises avec moi ne firent pas vraiment attention à moi. Ils s'étaient probablement assis là parce qu'il ne restait plus d'autres places. Ils avaient été trop gentils, mais ils ne le savaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas la seule chose qui ferait qu'ils se retourneraient contre moi. Je ne voulais pas leur dire, bien sûr. Ils devaient avoir noté comment j'avais l'air fatigué et dépressif, car ce ne fut pas long avant que Sirius dise quelque chose.

" Remus, est-ce que ça va? " demanda-t-il. " Tu sembles malade. "

" Je vais bien. " marmonnai-je. " Je suis juste un peu fatigué. " Je ne crois pas qu'ils m'ont cru, même là.

" Tu as l'air triste. " dit James. " Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? "

" Non. " répondis-je. " Je crois que je suis juste un peu inquiet à propos de Poudlard. " ajoutai-je franchement.

" Ouais, moi aussi. " dit Peter. " Je crois que ça sera amusant, cependant. "

" Bien sûr que ça va être amusant! " s'exclama James. " Nous aurons du plaisir. Et si quelque chose ne va pas, nous nous avons, ok? " Il nous sourit d'une façon qui deviendrait normale dans les prochaines années. C'est la chose que je regrette le plus de James. Son sourire et la façon dont il pouvait vous réconforter. Il semblait savoir dès ce moment que nous deviendrions les meilleurs amis, quelque chose dont je fus incertain pendant un an. Bon, en tout cas, revenons à l'histoire. Après cela, je commençai à me sentir un peu mieux. Je parlais beaucoup plus. Sirius, James et Peter étaient très gentils. Le seul problème était qu'ils ne savaient pas. Et lorsqu'ils le découvriraient, peu importe s'ils avaient été des bons amis auparavant, ils me laisseraient tomber, comme tout le monde jusqu'à présent. J'étais sûr de ça. Même si j'ai eu autant de plaisir pendant toutes ces années. Elles étaient trop plaisantes pour en parler aux autres enfants de mon âge, ce que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas fait pendant un long moment. J'étais gêné, mais James et Sirius pouvaient facilement faire quelque chose pour cela. Peter était calme, mais néanmoins amical. 

Nous parlâmes de tous les étranges événements qui étaient arrivés avant de savoir que nous étions des sorciers. Je leur parlai des brisements de balançoires et de la teinte bleue que j'avais donnée aux cheveux de mon professeur. Mais ce n'était absolument rien comparativement à ce que James avait fait : il avait transformé un bâton en serpent, qu'il avait ensuite mis à la poursuite de sa mère et son père l'avait déjà laissé voler sur un balai auparavant. Sirius nous dit qu'il veniat d'une famille de moldus. Sa mère avait été une sorcière, mais elle était morte lorsqu'il était né. Il nous dit également qu'il avait une sœur jumelle qui s'appelait Adhara. Il nous expliqua que les membres de sa famille étaient nommés selon les noms des étoiles. Les choses qu'il avait faites étaient semblables aux miennes. Les personnes à l'école et sa sœur étaient ses principales victimes. Peter avait un jour rebondi. Il affirma que c'était amusant. Il avait aussi changé la couleur de son chat, le rendant rouge, par accident. Ses parents étaient des sorciers, comme les miens et ceux de James. Nous parlâmes de ce que nous pensions apprendre à Poudlard. Aucun de nous quatre ne le savait réellement. Les parents James lui avaient dit que ce serait une surprise pour lui. Je me rendis alors compte que je m'étais jusqu'alors trop inquiété pour me demander ce que j'apprendrais à Poudlard. Sirius n'en avait aucune idée parce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de cette école avant de recevoir la lettre d'admission et je crois que Peter non plus n'en avait aucune idée, parce qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup. 

" Nous ferions bien de mettre nos robes. " dit James. " Nous arriverons bientôt. " Nous acquiesçâmes et nous cherchâmes dans nos valises. Nous sortîmes nos robes noires et nous les mîmes par-dessus nos vêtements. 

" Regardez! " s'exclama Sirius. " Est-ce que c'est Poudlard? " Ils regardèrent par la fenêtre et virent le contour d'un énorme château dans le crépuscule.

" Sûrement. " dit James, en regardant lui aussi. Je commençai à ressentir de nouveau ce sentiment de malaise et mon mal de ventre. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire? J'étais supposé obtenir les informations de Dumbledore, peu importe où il était, sur ce que je devais faire lorsque c'était la pleine lune. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu aller lui parler sans que James, Sirius et Peter s'en rendent compte? Et si Dumbledore avait oublié ou quelque chose du genre? Et qu'est-ce qu'il devait exactement me dire? Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas? J'étais très inquiet. Peter n'avait pas l'air mieux. James et Sirius avaient l'air cependant très excités. 

" Nous arrivons bientôt à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. " dit une voix venant du train. " Lorsque nous serons arrivés, veuillez sortir. Laissez vos bagages à l'intérieur, ils seront acheminés à vos dortoirs respectifs. Les deuxièmes aux septièmes années, veuillez prendre les fiacres pour arriver au château. Les premières années, trouvez-vous un bateau et attendez pour de plus amples informations. " Le train arrêta. Je sortis rapidement et j'attendis avec Sirius et James, qui semblaient extrêmement excités, un énervement qui venait probablement du nombre de Chocogrenouilles qu'ils avaient avalées. Peter nous suivait, très pâle.

" Premières années, montez à bord des bateaux! " cria un géant homme avec des cheveux noirs et une barbe en broussailles. " Pas plus que quatre dans un bateau! "

Nous embarquâmes à l'intérieur d'une barque.

" Ne partez pas tout de suite! " cria le géant. " Attendez que tout le monde soit embarqué dans un bateau, ensuite je vous guiderai! "

" Est-ce nous devrions y aller maintenant? "

" Il a dit d'attendre. " Je pointai le géant.

" Et alors? " Sirius haussa les épaules.

" Je n'aime pas les bateaux. " se plaignit Peter. " Ils me rendent malades. " Son visage devint vert. James et Sirius l'empoignèrent et l'embarquèrent dans le bateau. Ils commencèrent à pagayer. Peter, voulant qu'ils arrêtent, se mit debout.

" Vous êtes mieux d'arrêter pendant que je suis debout. " dit-il. " Je vais tomber. "

" Oui, tu devrais. " dit James, en continuant de pagayer. " Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. "

" Les gars, je ne crois que nous devrions faire ça. " dis-je. " Nous ferions mieux d'arrêter. " À ce moment, le géant nous remarqua.

" Attendez-moi! " cria-t-il. " Vous quatre! Arrêtez de pagayer tout de suite! " Peter tomba dans l'eau.

" Aaagghhh! " hurla-t-il. " Aidez-moi! "

" Oh, allez. " dit Sirius. " Ce n'est pas profond. Reviens à bord. " Peter essaya du mieux qu'il put de remonter, mais il fit pencher le bateau et nous tombâmes tous les quatre dans l'eau.

" Tu es un idiot! C'est ta faute! " cria Sirius à l'adresse de Peter comme nous essayons de nager dans l'eau.

" Ne lui cris pas après! " dis-je. " Vous êtes ceux qui avez commencé à bouger avant que nous fûmes supposés de le faire! " Nous arrêtâmes et remarquâmes que James était en train de rire hystériquement. Nous le regardâmes lorsque nous commençâmes à tous rire. C'était trop ridicule pour être fâché à propos de cela.

" Maintenant, regardez ce que vous avez fait! " tonna le géant furieusement. " Embarquez, je vais vous mener! " Il pagaya jusqu'à nous et nous prit très facilement pour nous placer dans le bateau.

" Bon, qu'est-ce que nous avons ici? " demanda-t-il. " Quatre fauteurs de trouble _(N/T : Ouach, beuarkkk… si quelqu'un à une meilleure traduction de 'trouble maker' dites-moi le s'il vous plaît! ^^)_, hein? " Nous nous jetâmes un coup d'œil fautif. James acquiesça.

" Vous pouvez y aller." dit le géant. " Au fait, mon nom est Hagrid. " rajouta-t-il. Nous pagayâmes le reste du voyage, Peter en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber dans l'eau. Finalement, nous atteignîmes la rive opposée, puis nous vîmes le magnifique château qu'était Poudlard. Nous nous réunîmes avec les autres premières années en face d'une immense porte en bois.

****

Fin du quatrième chapitre

__

Bon bah voilà!! Sérieusement, je trouve Remus pas très très gentil dans ce chapitre… bof, ça change du train-train habituel ^^ Mais… wow, je suis étonnée, surprise, extrêmement contente et j'en passe! 18 reviews!!! Je n'en attendais vraiment pas autant… et bien, je vous remercie du plus profond du dedans de mon moi-même!!! Non, sérieux, vous êtes vraiment gentils et gentilles et je suis vraiment touchée que vous appréciez le travail que je fais, même si je le trouve vraiment ordinaire. Mais je suis perfectionniste, alors… je ne suis jamais contente de ce que je fais! En tout cas, merci beaucoup. 

__

Réponses aux reviews :

** **

SeveRogue : Et bien merci, merci, que de compliments pour une traductrice aussi… enfin bref, passons les détails ^^ Je te remercie vraiment, j'espère que tu continue à lire et à aimer!!!

****

Mystick : * Se prend la tête entre les mains * T'es folle… t'es réellement folle… Mais c'est pas graaaaave!!! Parce que môa aussi!! Et ben dis donc, que de coïncidences dans ce monde truqué par les caméras (ouhlala, je raconte n'importe quoi…) Mdr pour ta review!! Je crois qu'elle était assez longue… J'aime bien ton fuuuuuulll (enfin, bref!)… Loll! Et bien marci bôcoup bôcoup!

****

Samantha : Ça va être une très belle amitié, mais je crois que tu le sais déjà… À part pour la sale ptite vermine de rats d'égouts que je déteste, que j'abhorre, que j'haïs!!! Ahmondieumondieu… il m'énerve… mais bon, passons outre et non, il n'y aura pas de love/hate entre James et Lily… dsl, mais c'est pas vraiment moi qui décide, mdr! Merci pour ton bonne chance… oui j'en ai encore besoin! ^^ Chow chow!!

****

fantarola : Ouin han Catou?! T'es lente, t'es lente… j'attendais môa!!! Et mes menaces étaient mouhahahahahahaha… Toi pis ton jeu rf… agrrriiiooouuuu… Tu m'énerves… entk, je t'aime pareil ^^ Ollivander radoooote!!! Mdr… tu m'f'ras toujours cramper… Pis moi 'si je m'imagine le tit Remusss!! Y devait être trop chou!! Mais j'aime mieux Sirius, je tiens ce point-là, parce que Sirius c'est le best des best et pis un toutit peu après lui vient Remus, le second best des best! Pis pour ta blague, j'ai une chose à dire : est poche… mais elle m'a fait cramper!!! Mais le mieux, c'est quand je crampe pour rien, comme dans la cantine, en français… mdr! Entk, babyeeee – bisouxxx des calinours ;o)

****

Sonya : Toi non plus c'est pas fort han!! Meuh non, je te niaiseuh!!! Parce que chus pas mieux… ouiouiouiouioui je te review!! Promisssss!!!! Oui, c'est une fic traduite, le summary le dit… tutututut So, arrête le jus d'orange, c'est pas bon pour ta santé!! Arggghh, fais pas ces yeux-là, tu sais que je peux pas résister!!! Arggghhh vade retro satana!!! Non, je veux des yeux de Padfood… yé tellement… tout! Entk, marci boucouppp!!!

****

Oceane du duo Oceane et Pharianne : Et bien merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de ta part, j'espère que la suite t'a plu!

__

Je vous remercie vraiment, vous êtes vraiment gentils!!!!! Et pis… une chtite review?… Ahhh… j'me sens bête d'en demander… Loll… Mais entk, j'en demande pareil!!! Alors, une petite review, ça vous fera pas de mal!!!

Alors, au prochain chapitre!!

****

Spoutnika –xxxx-


	5. Chapitre V: La Cérémonie de Répartition

**__**

Note de la Traductrice : * toute petite voix * Oui, oui… je sais, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps avec ce chapitre * se cache * J'm'excuuuuse! Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais! Sincèrement désolée ^^;;

**__**

Disclaimer : Puisque j'vous dis que rien n'est à moi! Humph. (Mouais, SaraBeth et J.K….)

My Name is Remus Lupin

****

Chapitre V – La Cérémonie de Répartition

Une femme à l'allure sévère qui semblait un tant soit peu vieille, et portant une robe vert émeraude, ouvrit la porte.

" Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, premières années. " dit-elle, en nous dirigeant vers la porte. " Je me nomme Professeur McGonagall. " Elle nous fit signe d'entrer dans le hall d'entré, lequel était large, décoré de chandelles et de torches et qui projetaient une faible lumière. Nous nous amassâmes dans une petite chambre, en retrait du hall.

" Avant que le banquet commence, vous serez répartis dans différentes maisons. " nous dit-elle. " Il y en a quatre : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Vous ferez partie de la maison qui vous sera allouée pendant vos sept années ici. Les élèves peuvent participer à de nombreuses activités, comme la coupe de Quidditch. Vous pourrez également faire perdre ou gagner des points à votre maison, en se basant sur le concept de participation et de conduite. À la fin de l'année, la maison qui récoltera le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Je reviendrai vous voir lorsque la cérémonie pourra débuter. " Nous nous regardâmes. Nous étions encore trempés par la chute dans le lac.

" Comment est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils nous placent? " demanda Sirius. Je haussai les épaules. Je n'en avais aucune idée.

" Je ne sais pas. " dit James. " Peut-être aurons-nous à faire de la magie. "

" J'espère que non. " répliqua Sirius. " Je ne sais rien là-dessus. "

" Moi non plus. " dit Peter et j'acquiesçai. Je n'avais jamais fait de la magie, dans les faits. Qu'est-ce que nous allions devoir faire? Professeur McGonagall revint alors. 

" Nous sommes prêts à commencer la cérémonie de répartition. " dit-elle. " Suivez-moi. " Elle nous emmena dans une immense pièce avec quatre grandes tables où étaient assis tous les autres élèves et une autre table où siégeaient les professeurs. Des chandelles flottaient dans les airs, éclairant la salle. Le plafond ne ressemblait pas tellement à un plafond. On aurait plutôt dit un ciel étoilé. Nous furent mis au devant de toutes les tables. J'étais nerveux, inutile de le préciser, tout le monde l'était d'ailleurs. J'aurais même pu dire que James et Sirius l'étaient aussi, mais ils ne l'auraient jamais admis. Le professeur McGonagall mit sur un tabouret un vieux chapeau déchiqueté et plaça le tabouret de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse le voir. Nous nous regardâmes avec confusion. Qu'est-ce nous étions supposés faire?

" Maintenant les premières années, " commença le professeur McGonagall, " lorsque je nommerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et il vous dira dans quelle maison vous irez. " C'était ça? Tout ce que nous avions à faire était d'essayer un chapeau? Nous étions tous soulagé que cette étape soit clarifiée. Puis, le chapeau commença à chanter.

__

" Je ne suis peut-être pas d'une magnificence,

Mais c'est mon assurance

Que vous ne trouverez en aucun cas,

Un chapeau plus intelligent que moi

Je ne suis pas le type de chapeau,

Que vous arborez pour vous protéger du chaud,

Je ne resterai pas sur votre tête tout le temps,

Ce ne serait aucunement distrayant.

Mais si vous voulez discerner,

Dans votre esprit ce qui peut circuler,

Avancez-vous, puis sur votre tête vous n'avez qu'à me déposer,

Je verrai ce que je peux y trouver.

C'est le temps pour vous de savoir maintenant,

Quelle maison vous convient finalement,

Venez vers moi, le Choixpeau,

Étant donné que seule la vérité est mise en mots.

À Gryffondor vous pourriez vous retrouver,

Là où les braves trouvent la prospérité,

À Poufsouffle peut-être vous serez,

Où tout est loyauté.

Serdaigle est peut-être votre maison,

Un esprit sage et intelligent ils ont,

À Serpentard possiblement vous appartenez,

Là est le pouvoir que vous recherchez.

Mais vous ne saurez jamais à quelle maison vous appartenez

Avant que votre esprit je n'aie regardé,

Car le Choixpeau de Poudlard je suis,

Le seul et l'unique de ma catégorie!* "

La chanson se termina et le professeur McGonagall commença à appeler les noms. Le premier fut " Black, Sirius". 

Celui-ci sembla premièrement décontenancé en entendant son nom, puis marcha avec toute la confiance imaginable et inimaginable vers le chapeau. Il le plaça sur sa tête et s'assit. James avait les doigts croisés et murmurait " Gryffondor ". 

" GRYFFONDOR! " hurla le Choixpeau subitement. Il y eut de longs applaudissements de la table des Gryffondors, comme Sirius choisissait une place tout au bout. James l'acclama et leva son pouce. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un long moment. Je remarquai que James regardait une jeune fille de leur âge, aux magnifiques cheveux roux qui était la prochaine à passer par cette épreuve de répartition. " Evans, Lily " fut appelée et ce ne fut pas long avant que l'on n'entende : " GRYFFONDOR! ". Un peu plus tard, " Larson, Rachel " devint une Serdaigle et je sus alors que j'étais le suivant. " Lupin, Remus ". Je figeai. Et si j'allais à Serpentard? Je voulais être avec Sirius, James et Peter. 

" Bonne chance! " chuchota James en me donnant une bourrade sur l'épaule et en me souriant. Je marchai vers le chapeau. Je pouvais sentir les yeux de tous les élèves sur moi. Je mis le Choixpeau sur ma tête et je m'assis.

" Mmmh, un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas? " chuchota le chapeau. _Comment sait-il cela?_ songeai-je. _J'espère que ça ne veut rien dire._ " Et bien, tu es gentil et courageux. " continua-t-il. Finalement, il clama : " La meilleure place pour toi est GRYFFONDOR! " Un sourire s'accrocha à mes lèvres comme je replaçai le chapeau et allai vers Sirius. La table des Gryffondor applaudit une nouvelle fois. James croisait ses doigts et Peter semblait encore nerveux.

Une fois que " Malefoy, Lucius " soit nommé Serpentard et que " Norrison, Henry " aille à Pouflsouffle, McGonagall nomma " Pettigrow, Peter ". Il s'approcha fébrilement, semblant un peu vert. Il plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête et s'assit sur le tabouret. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il semblait avoir entendu le chapeau lui dire quelque chose. Finalement, le Choixpeau hurla : " GRYFFONDOR! ". Peter courut pour nous rejoindre et nous l'applaudîmes, avec tous les autres Gryffondors. Tout de suite après Peter, " Potter, James " fut appelé. Il se dirigea vers le tabouret. Le chapeau ne fit que toucher sa tête et cria immédiatement " GRYFFONDOR! ". Nous l'acclamâmes bruyamment comme il nous rejoignait.

" C'est trop bien! " s'exclama-t-il. " Nous sommes _tous_ à Gryffondor! " Nous sourîmes tous les quatre. James prit une chaise de l'autre côté de Sirius. Juste à ce moment, comme nous aurions tous pu le prédire, " Rogue, Severus " devint un Serpentard. Le siège de James était, par hasard, en face de celui d' " Evans, Lily ". James la fixa, et, lorsqu'elle lui adressa un sourire, il rougit. Je donnai une tape à Sirius.

" Je crois que James est en amour. " lui dis-je. Il rit et acquiesça. Nous agitâmes nos mains devant le visage de James, lui donnâmes de petits coups, nous le secouâmes même, mais rien n'y fit : il n'avait aucune réaction. Finalement, Sirius lui donna un bon coup sur la figure.

" Ouch! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça? " demanda James.

" Tu la fixais. " Sirius pointa Lily.

" Non! " nia le jeune amoureux.

" Oh que si! " insistai-je. " Nous t'avons secoué et frappé et tu ne l'as même pas remarqué! " dis-je en riant.

" Je… euh… " Le bégaiement de James fut interrompu lorsque Sirius rencontra les yeux de " White, Erin " qui venait tout juste de devenir une Gryffondor. Elle prit un siège à côté de Lily et en face de Sirius.

" Regarde qui est en amour, maintenant! " chuchotai-je à Sirius.

" Tais-toi! "

" Bonjour, je suis Erin White. " commença la jeune fille à l'adresse de Sirius et ensuite, le reste du groupe. James ne la remarqua pas, car la jolie Lily prenait tout son champ de vision. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire à la vue de mes deux amis. Puis, Erin demanda à Lily si elle nous connaissait. Quand elle dit non, Erin se présenta, ce fut ensuite mon tour, Sirius et enfin James. Je ne sais pas si ce n'est que moi, mais il m'avait semblé qu'elle avait serré la main de James plus longtemps que les nôtres. Et si James avait été auparavant rouge, il était à présent étonnement cramoisi. Il lui sourit et elle ne fit que lui sourire en retour, en lui serrant la main, étouffant un petit rire. Peter trouvait cela absolument hilarant, comme Sirius et moi-même. Je remarquai qu'Erin chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de Lily par la suite et que celle-ci devint si rouge, qu'elle s'accordait parfaitement avec James.

Finalement, le Choixpeau finit la répartition et notre regard se posa sur la table des professeurs, où un homme, habillé d'une robe bleu nuit couvert d'étoiles argentées qui s'assortissaient parfaitement avec ses longs cheveux et sa barbe, que je reconnus comme le Professeur Dumbledore, se leva.

" Bonjour chers étudiants! " clama-t-il en agitant ses mains avec emphase. " Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie! Je suis Albus Dumbledore, votre directeur. J'aimerais souhaiter à chacun d'entre vous une bonne année! Et sans plus tarder, laissons place au festin! "

Nous regardâmes avec fascination les plats qui, il n'y avait que quelques secondes, étaient vides et qui maintenant regorgeaient de nourriture de toute sorte. Je réalisai alors à quel point j'avais faim.

" Wow! " Peter était fasciné. " Comment ont-ils fait ça? "

" Pour le moment mange, tu poseras tes questions plus tard. " insista Sirius, en lui tendant un bol de patates. Et nous mangeâmes et mangeâmes. Un fantôme vint voler près alentour de la table. Nous nous regardâmes. Un fantôme? James acquiesça.

" Salut Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête! " dit-il, alors que le fantôme vola près de nous.

" Je vous prierai plutôt de m'appeler Sire Nicholas de Mimsy… " dit le fantôme d'une voix sévère.

" Comment pouvez-vous être 'quasi sans tête'? " demanda Sirius.

" Comme ceci. " Le fantôme agrippa une côté de sa tête et tira dessus, de sorte qu'un seul morceau de son cou le retenait au reste de son corps. Nous le regardâmes avec horreur. Il remit ensuite sa tête droite sur ses épaules. 

" Bon, je suis mieux d'y aller. Bonne chance les premières années. " nous dit le Nick.

" Au revoir! " nous lui répondîmes. Je remarquai que chaque maison avait un fantôme flottant autour des élèves. Celui des Serpentards paraissait particulièrement horrible.

" Chaque maison a son propre fantôme. " expliqua James. " Mon père me l'a dit. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête est mort par décapitation, mais son bourreau n'a pas bien fait les choses, à ce qu'il paraît. " J'acquiesçai, et nous continuâmes de manger.

Finalement, lorsque nos ventres furent pleins, Dumbledore commença à parler une nouvelle fois.

" Premières années, je vous annonce que le début de la Forêt Interdite est la limite de l'école, pour tous les élèves. Il y a également un nouvel arbre dans le parc, cette année, le Saule Cogneur. Je vous avertis, ne vous approchez pas de lui. Il est dangereux et vous pourriez être blessé s'il vous venait l'idée d'aller le titiller. "

" Pourquoi plantent-ils un arbre s'il est dangereux et s'ils ne veulent pas qu'on s'en approche? " demandai-je.

James haussa les épaules. " Cette école est bizarre, qu'est-ce que tu pensais? "

" Les essais de Quidditch se passeront dans trois semaines. Je vous encourage à tous vous y présenter. Les Préfets vous montreront vos salles communes et vous diront les nouveaux mots de passe. " continua Dumbledore. " On vous indiquera ensuite vos dortoirs et vous irez dormir. Vos bagages y seront déjà. Les cours commenceront demain. Bonne nuit tout le monde, mais avant de partir, laissez-moi un moment pour entamer avec vous l'hymne officiel de Poudlard. Prenez votre air favori pour le chanter. " Nous vîmes les paroles de la chanson sortir de sa baguette magique et se former dans les airs. Nous commençâmes à chanter.

" _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard   
Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,   
Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve   
Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,   
On veut avoir la tête bien pleine   
Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine   
Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne   
Qui mijote dans nos crânes   
Oblige-nous à étudier   
Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié   
Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse   
Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce. _"

Nous applaudîmes tous lorsqu'il arrêta de chanter et nous nous levâmes. Les Préfets de Gryffondor nous dirigeâmes vers la porte de la Grande Salle et montèrent les escaliers du hall d'entré. Nous les suivîmes et observâmes ce qu'ils faisaient. Les escaliers de marbre étaient larges. Ils nous conduisirent ensuite dans un long couloir avec des portes sur chaque côté, une suite d'armures et de photos de grands sorciers et sorcières du passé.

" Wow! " s'exclama Sirius, au moment où il vit une personne dans un tableau, quitter le cadre pour aller visiter celui d'à côté. " Ils bougent! "

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'ils fassent? Rester assis toute la journée? " demanda Peter.

" Les photos moldues restent immobiles. " expliqua Sirius. " Elles ne bougent pas. "

" C'est bizarre. " dis-je. James acquiesça. Nous montâmes un autre escalier. Sur celui-ci, on nous avait avertis, il fallait passer par-dessus la cinquième marche, ou notre pied risquait de défoncer le bois. Nous traversâmes un autre couloir, qui semblait identique au précédent. Je me demandai comment nous allions faire pour trouver nos salles de cours dans une école si chaotique. Nous prîmes un autre escalier. Il était, cette fois-ci, vieux et bancal. Quand nous montions les marches, les craquements provenant du bois me faisaient songer que l'escalier allait bientôt s'écrouler. Ensuite, nous marchâmes dans un nouveau couloir où les remous étaient fréquents. Si nous n'étions pas prudent, nous pouvions nous écraser le nez sur le mur de pierre. Cela ressemblait plus à un labyrinthe qu'autre chose. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai pu retenir le chemin que nous faisions. Nous passâmes à côté d'un chat qu'un Préfet nous présenta tel Miss Teigne, aidant le concierge, Rusard. Si nous faisons quoi que ce soit d'incorrect dans les couloirs, elle prévenait Rusard en quelques instants seulement et alors là, nous avions d'énormes ennuis. Nous montâmes un autre escalier. Celui-ci n'était pas réellement un escalier, plutôt des marches flottant dans les airs qui n'étaient soutenues que par le vide.

" Est-ce que c'est prudent? " me demandai-je tout haut, comme nous nous approchions de celles-ci. Les personnes à l'avant marchaient dessus comme s'il n'y avait pas de différence entre ça et les vrais escaliers, alors nous fîmes de même. Rendu en haut, des personnes crièrent comme le tapis où ils marchaient était tiré.

" Arrête ça Peeves! Nous avertirons le Baron Sanglant! " cria le Préfet. Peeves était, comme nous le découvrîmes, un odieux esprit frappeur, qui tentait toujours de déranger et d'ennuyer les élèves qui se trouvaient dans les couloirs. Le Baron Sanglant, qui était l'horrible fantôme de Serpentard que j'avais vu plus tôt, était le seul qui pouvait contrôler Peeves.

Après avoir pris cinq autres couloirs et trois autres escaliers, nous arrivâmes devant un grand tableau, où une grosse dame habillée d'une robe rose se prélassait.

" Le mot de passe? " demanda-t-elle aux préfets.

" Pluribus Animagus. " déclama l'un des préfets. Le cadre s'ouvrit comme une porte, révélant une large et circulaire pièce ou s'entreposaient plusieurs divans, fauteuils et coussins.

" Les dortoirs des garçons sont à gauche et ceux des filles à droite! " annonça le préfet, qui était debout sur une chaise pour être sûr que tout le monde l'entende. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre chambre. Il y avait un large escalier en spirale, et nous trouvâmes notre dortoir tout en haut de la tour. Il s'y trouvait quatre grands lits, entourés de rideaux. Nous en choisîmes chacun un. Sirius pris le dernier, puis, en ordre, il y avait James, moi et finalement Peter. Nos valises et nos animaux avaient été déposés dans notre chambre. Nous nous préparâmes à dormir, puis nous entrâmes dans nos lits respectifs.

" Bonne nuit les gars. " dit James, alors que nous nous couchions.

" Bonne nuit. " nous répondîmes tous en cœur. Il se retourna et tenta de dormir. Je me demandai ce qu'il m'arriverait lors de la pleine lune. Dumbledore ne m'avait pas encore parlé. Qu'arriverait-il si James, Sirius et Peter découvraient que j'étais un loup-garou? Je n'avais pas eu autant de plaisir depuis très longtemps, et ils semblaient vouloir vraiment devenir mes amis, comme d'ailleurs je voulais devenir le leur. Mais s'ils découvraient mon secret, cela changerait tout. Ç'aurait été tellement plus facile de seulement rester à la maison. Je n'aurais même pas eu à m'inquiéter. J'aurais pu rester caché du monde pour toute ma vie et personne n'aurait jamais su ce que j'étais. Je sentis des larmes poindre dans mes yeux.

" Est-ce que tu vas bien, Remus? " demanda James.

" Oui, tout est correct. " répondis-je, tout en essayant d'avoir l'air normal.

" Très bien, bonne nuit alors. " dit-il ; il avait cependant l'air inquiet. Ce fut ensuite le silence total et je m'endormis.

****

Fin du cinquième chapitre

__

*Ceci est un copyright Pheneatis… eh oui, cette merveilleuse traduction de chanson est d'elle!

Merci beaucoup pour les superbes reviews, c'est vraiment super d'avoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire en générale et de ma traduction ^^ Merci beaaaaucoup, je vous adore! Wow, 10 reviews! * étonnée * ^_________^

Réponses aux reviews :

Samantha : Tu adores? Suuuper! Bah moi, je les trouve pas si courts les chapitres… (comparé à ce que je fais ^^;;) Eh ouaip, la vie de loup-garou est dure-dure, alors les pensées suicidaires… Pôv' Rem'! Ouais, dommage que Peter se soit pas noyé * evil * * soupir * M'enfin, il est toujours vivant, alors faudra s'en contenter. Merci beaucoup, t'es une lectrice formidable!!

Pheneatis : Ma Fanychouneeeeette!! BONNE FÊTE EN AVANCE! Bons 15 ans mon chou en suuucre :þ Bah non t'es pas une amie indigne, et puis t'es pas stupide!! Arrête ça TOUT DE SUITE! * rougit * * devient écarlate * Merci pour le compliment ^^ Je traduis bien? C'est formidouble ^__^ (Ouuuuuééé pas de fautes!!!) Merci, nonon, je décourage pas, promis juré! Jt'adfore groooos! * calin *

Fantarola : Mouais, mais il est pas très gentil, tu en conviendras, Catou! Mais c'est bien vrai qu'il veut qu'on le laisse dans sa chtite bulle ^^ Il est tout mimiiiii!! Fauteur de trouble est très bien tu sauras euh ;þ Le jeu RF, ça fait loooongtemps! Il existe encore?? Tuka ^^ Moi, t'engueuler?… Jamais de la vie voyons! Tuka, je t'aime fort! Gros bisouxxx (des Calinours, bien sûr!).

Mystick : Ouais, toi t'es réellement folle! LOL Mystouuu la Petate Bleeeeue!! Ça sonne plutôt bien :D Sinon, j'ai bien aimé ton " full ", merci pour la review! ^_^

La sckotchée (pour les quatre fois ^^) : Merci beaucoup, wow!! Mon Dieu, t'es super toi! ^____^ Lol veut dire : " lot of laugh ", c'est quand on trouve quelque chose de drôle, on dit lol ^^ Voilà! Et mais non, j'arrête pas cette fic! J'ai juste avancé très lentement pour ce chapitre T_T Merci énormément!!

Les sckotchés : Merci beaucoup, vous deux! ^^

Pattenrond : Merci beaucoup pour la review et pour le compliment ^___^

__

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, j'vous adore! Et si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, ça vous dirait d'en mettre une? Question de dire vos commentaires, merci!

Biz,

Spoutnika –xxx–


	6. Chapitre VI: Le plaisir commence

**_Disclaimer_**: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

My Name is Remus Lupin

Chapitre VI – Le plaisir commence 

« Debout! » entendis-je quelqu'un hurler.  Les rideaux autour de mon lit s'ouvrirent; je grognai.

« Lève-toi, Remus! » cria Sirius.  James attrapa un oreiller qui traînait proche et m'en balança quelques coups.

« Ok, ok, je me lève! » marmonnai-je, mais je ne bougeai cependant pas d'un poil.

« Ça, ça va le réveiller! » entendis-je Peter s'exclamer, alors que James et Sirius riaient.  J'ouvris mes yeux pour le trouver tenant un seau d'eau glacée juste au-dessus de ma tête.

« Non! » criai-je.  « Je suis debout! »  Je sautai hors du lit et tout le monde rit.  Je regardai par la fenêtre.  Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi j'étais si fatigué : il faisait toujours noir.  

« Pourquoi on se lève si tôt? » demandai-je.  « Le déjeuner ne commence que dans deux heures. »

« Parce que. » James sourit alors qu'il s'équipait de plusieurs pétards.

« Le vieux Dumbledore aura une de ces surprises, ce matin! » dit Sirius.

« Je l'ai dit qu'ils étaient fous! » s'exaspéra Peter.  « Tu ne crois pas qu'ils le sont ? »

« Hey !  Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'étais pas! » s'exclama Sirius.  « Et pour James, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est impressionner Lily. »

« Je ne le fais pas pour ça! » s'écria ce dernier.  « Je ne l'aime pas! »

« Bien sûr. » dis-je.  « On t'a vu, hier!  Mais de toute façon, que voulez-vous faire avec ces fusées? »

« Je les ai trouvés dans ma maison, avant que nous quittions. » expliqua James.  « Je m'étais imaginé qu'on aurait sûrement du plaisir avec. »

« Ouais. » dit Sirius.  « On ferait d'ailleurs mieux de descendre dans la Grande Salle avant que les autres élèves se lèvent. »

« Mais comment? » questionnai-je.  « Qu'arrivera-t-il si on nous voit? »  James sortit de ses affaires une brillante et argentée pièce de tissu.

« Est-ce que c'est… » commençai-je.

« Ouaip, c'est une cape d'invisibilité. » dit James avec fierté.  « Mon père me l'a donné. »

« Je ne sais pas, les gars. » hésitai-je.  « On ne devrait pas faire ça. »

« Oh, bien sûr qu'on ne devrait pas. » dit malicieusement Sirius.  « Et c'est pourquoi c'est amusant! »  Peter secoua sa tête, ne semblant pas croire ce que le jeune Black disait.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend? » demanda James, dont on ne voyait que les jambes, car le reste de son corps était recouvert de la cape d'invisibilité.

« Est-ce qu'on est réellement supposés de tous rentrer en dessous de ceci? » se plaignit Peter, comme nous essayions de tous nous recouvrir de la cape.  Je me posais la même question, mais, en prime, je me demandais comment nous allions arriver à nous diriger.  Alors que nous quittions la salle commune, je pensai à quelque chose.

« Est-ce qu'un de vous se souvient du chemin à prendre pour atteindre le hall d'entré? » questionnai-je avec inquiétude.

« On se retrouvera bien. » dit James, confiant.  « Et puis, pourquoi penses-tu que nous sommes partis si tôt? »

« Doucement, maintenant. » murmura Sirius.  « Les personnes peuvent nous entendre, même si nous sommes en dessous de cette cape. »  Nous commençâmes à marcher dans un couloir.

« Je crois qu'on devrait prendre l'autre chemin. »

« Ouais, ça ne me semble pas correct. »

« Nous avons pris la droite. »

« Alors nous devrions prendre la gauche? »

« Ouaip, la droite. »

« D'accord, allons à droite! »

« Non!  Je voulais dire que oui, on a pris la droite. »

« Aïe!  C'était mon pied! »

« Désolé… »

« Est-ce que c'est mon bras? »

« Non, c'est le mien!  Lâche-le! »

« Regardez!  Il y a des escaliers! »

« Prenons-les. »

« Tout le monde doit s'arrêter ensemble, où nous allons tomber. »

« Arghhh! »  Et, sans besoin de le dire, nous tombâmes tous et nous atterrîmes au pied des escaliers.

« Ouch, mes jambes… » se lamenta Peter.

« C'est ta faute. » dit Sirius.

« Arrêtez ça les gars. » dit James.  « Je crois que je me souviens le chemin du Hall d'entré. Levez-vous. »  Après trois autres minutes, nous étions finalement tous sur nos pieds et nous étions de nouveau cachés par la cape.  J'espérai que James savait réellement où il nous menait, car je ne le savais très certainement pas.  Mais plusieurs minutes plus tard, mes craintes se trouvèrent infondées : nous pénétrâmes dans la Grande Salle, qui était sombre et vide.

« Bon. » dit James.  « Faisons ça rapidement. »  Nous allâmes au-devant de la salle et nous trouvâmes le siège où Dumbledore s'asseyait.  Sirius tendit les pétards à James – nous étions tous toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité – et James les fixa sur le siège.

« Bien, c'est fait! » poussa Sirius.  « On ferait mieux de retourner dans notre dortoir, à présent. »  Nous fîmes donc demi-tour.  En chemin, nous fûmes alors sûrs que nous nous ferions prendre, lorsque nous vîmes Miss Teigne longer un corridor.  Mais nous restâmes silencieux et elle ne se rendit pas compte de notre présence.  Nous arrivâmes finalement dans la salle commune.__

« On l'a fait! » cria James alors que nous entrions dans notre dortoir.

« Ouais! » renchérit Sirius.  « Dumbledore aura vraiment une _énorme_ surprise pendant le déjeuner! »

« Je ne sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée. » dis-je avec inquiétude.  « Qu'arrivera-t-il s'il apprend que c'est nous qui avons fait cela? »

« Comment est-ce qu'il ferait pour le savoir? » demanda James.  « On avait la cape.  Personne n'a pu nous voir. »

« Je suppose. » acquiesçai-je.

Nous pouvions entendre le bruit venant de la salle commune, comme les autres Gryffondors commençaient à se lever.  Nous nous habillâmes et allâmes directement au déjeuner.  J'étais réellement inquiet que Dumbledore sache que ce soit nous qui avions fait cela.  Que ferait-il?  Et s'il nous expulsait?

« Allons-y. » dit Sirius alors que nous quittions le dortoir.  Cette fois-ci, nous n'avions pas à nous inquiéter de retrouver ou non notre chemin vers la Grande Salle.  Nous suivîmes le troupeau.  Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle, nous prîmes les mêmes chaises que la soirée précédente.  James fut particulièrement heureux que Lily prenne le même siège, elle aussi et Sirius ne sembla pas du tout désappointé qu'Erin s'assoit en face de lui.  Peter trouva encore hilarant la façon dont James regardait Lily.  Il était totalement énervé, jusqu'à ce que finalement, je lui demande d'être un peu tranquille. __

« Bonne journée, chers élèves. » nous accueillit Dumbledore.  « Je vous souhaite un bon déjeuner, vous pourrez ensuite aller à vos premiers cours. »  Dumbledore s'assit et la nourriture commença à être partager entre les élèves, comme la nuit de la rentrée.

« Si ma minuterie est bonne, ça devrait se gâter… » dit James, « maintenant! »  Il y eut un énorme boum et une lumière éblouissante.  Dumbledore, surpris, sauta de sa chaise.  Les autres professeurs, ahuris, le fixèrent, tandis que les étudiants riaient.

« Ç'a fonctionné! » s'exclama Sirius.

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça?! »  Lily nous regarda, en ne semblant pas y croire.

« Ouais. » acquiesça James, en souriant.  Elle ne fit que secouer sa tête, en exprimant un visage de dégoût.  Cependant, Erin semblait trouver cela amusant, car elle riait.

« James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, » nous nous pétrifiâmes lorsque nous entendîmes nos noms ; nous nous étions fait attraper, juste ce en quoi j'avais le plus peur,  « j'aimerais vous voir tous les quatre après le déjeuner. » finit-il.  Il ne paraissait pas très fâché et continuâmes de manger.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il va nous faire? » demandai-je, inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit James en haussant les épaules.  « Ce ne peut pas être si terrible. »  Nous recommençâmes à manger en silence.  Je crois que nous étions beaucoup plus inquiets que nous ne voulions l'admettre, même Sirius, qui pensait que l'entière farce était bonne.  Finalement, après un moment qui sembla durer des heures, le déjeuner se termina.  À contrecœur, nous approchâmes de la table des professeurs, où Dumbledore nous attendait.__

« Bon, vous responsable du petit incident du déjeuner, exact? » demanda-t-il.  Nous acquiesçâmes.  Peter semblait trouver soudainement ses souliers très fascinants, je regardais mes mains, James avait ses yeux fixés sur le mur derrière Dumbledore et Sirius regardait le directeur, comme s'il était habitué à ce genre d'événement.  Je jetai un coup d'œil à Dumbledore.  Il ne semblait pas fâché outre-mesure.

« Ne laissez pas cela se reproduire. » dit-il.  Nous acquiesçâmes de nouveau.

« Oui, Professeur. » dit James.

« Allez maintenant tous en cours, vous allez être en retard. » nous dit-il.  « Et par la même occasion, » ajouta-t-il comme nous nous éloignions, « merci pour ceci!  J'en avais besoin.  Vous êtes de brillants garçons. »  Il rit un peu.

« Merci. » dit Sirius.__

« Faites seulement en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. » insista Dumbledore.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne le referons plus. »  James fit sa figure la plus innocente qui soit.  Dès que le directeur ne put plus nous entendre, nous nous mîmes à parler, sans pouvoir nous arrêter.

« Est-ce que vous vous rendez vraiment compte qu'il nous a laissé aller comme ça? » demanda James, incrédule.__

« Il trouvait ça amusant. » dit Sirius.  « Vous l'avez entendu. »

« Hmm, ce ne sera très certainement pas la dernière fois qu'on fera un truc pareil. » dit James en souriant.

« Et c'est à moi que tu le dis? » questionna Sirius.  Je ris ; c'était devenu amusant, maintenant que nous n'étions plus dans les ennuis jusqu'au coup.  Et tout le monde trouvait cela très drôle.  En faisant abstraction, bien sûr, de la plupart des professeurs qui n'avaient pas eu l'air content, et peut-être de Lily, qui semblait quelque peu contrariée vis-à-vis de notre comportement.__

« Oh non. » dit Sirius en regardant nos horaires.  « Nous avons la classe de Potions comme premier cours.  C'est avec les Serpentards, dans les cachots. »

« Super! » dit sarcastiquement James.  « Une autre rencontre avec le pouilleux aux cheveux gras. »  Cela voulait dire Rogue, bien sûr.  Nous rîmes tous à sa blague.  Le temps que nous trouvions les cachots, ce qui n'était pas difficile, si on prend en considération le fait que tout ce que nous devions faire, c'était aller pas en-bas, nous étions en retard.  Nous nous glissâmes dans la classe, espérant ne pas être remarqué, mais un vieil homme doté d'une paire d'yeux sévères et de rares cheveux gris s'aperçut de notre présence.

« Vous êtes en retard, tous les quatre. Quels sont vos noms? » 

« Remus. » murmurai-je.

« James. »

« Peter. »

« Et je suis Sirius. »

« J'aimerais savoir vos noms, non pas oh combien vous êtes honnêtes! » dit le professeur, sévèrement.

« Mais je _suis_ Sirius! » insista mon ami.  Nous rîmes tous et le professeur nous lança un regard enflammé.  Je ne l'aimais pas, même à ce moment.__

« J'enlève quatre points à Gryffondor. » dit le professeur.  « Peut-être cela vous apprendra-t-il à être à l'heure. »  Rogue ricana, et Sirius lui accorda un regard noir.  Lily marmonna quelque chose à propos de la ponctualité et les personnes qui dérangeaient tout le monde ; elle ne sembla pas non plus très contente lorsque James et Sirius s'assirent à la table voisine.  Peter et moi nous assîmes derrière eux.

« Bienvenu, mon nom est Professeur Beaker, et je vous enseignerai les Potions à Poudlard. » commença le professeur.  « Je veux avant tout que vous sachiez que cette classe n'est pas et ne sera jamais une partie de plaisir.  Les Potions sont un sujet très important et que l'on doit prendre au sérieux. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai bon pour ça! » dit Sirius à voix haute.  Plusieurs personnes rirent, mais je ne crois pas que le professeur Beaker apprécia pas la blague à sa juste valeur, car il ne fit que regarder Sirius et il le remit à sa place.  Il continua ensuite à nous parler pendant tout le cours, et je ne crois pas que je n'eus jamais autant envie qu'un cours finisse, et lorsque finalement ce fut le cas, je fus un des premiers à sortir de la classe.__

« Je ne l'aime pas. » dit Sirius alors que nous marchions dans un couloir.  Nous acquiesçâmes tous.

« Je crois qu'on devrait faire quelque chose d'amusant la prochaine fois qu'on aura ce cours. » dit malicieusement James.  J'étais – bien sûr – persuadé qu'il blaguait.  Mais Sirius, apparemment, en pensait tout le contraire.

« Oui! » s'exclama-t-il.  « Bonne idée, James! »

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux… » marmonnai-je.

« Mais je le suis. » clama Sirius en souriant.  « Tu te souviens? »  Peter commença à rire de façon hystérique encore une fois.

« Hum… quelle classe avons-nous, maintenant? » demandai-je.  James regarda son horaire.

« Métamorphose, avec la chère McGonagall. »

« Pas de pouilleux, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Sirius.__

« Nope, on est avec les Serdaigles. » répondit James.  Nous étions cette fois-ci à l'heure, et nous étions bien sûr de l'être, parce que James s'était mis en tête de ne plus ennuyer Lily.  Son béguin pour elle devenait ridicule, mais personne n'en parla.  Il n'y avait pas de professeurs lorsque nous entrâmes dans la salle.  Un chat se tenait sur le bureau, mais ce n'était pas Miss Teigne.  Un peu plus tard, le reste de la classe arriva.  Il y eut un petit « pop! » et une femme – que nous reconnûmes comme notre professeur de Métamorphose – prit la place du chat.  Tous les élèves commencèrent alors à poser des questions, tous en même temps.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça? » demanda Sirius, incrédule.

« Elle doit être un animagus. » me dit tranquillement James.__

« J'aime bien commencer l'année en surprenant mes élèves comme cela. » expliqua le Professeur McGonagall.  « Bienvenue en classe de Métamorphose.  Ce que je viens de faire est une démonstration de transformation appelée animagus : par plusieurs complexes sorts, un humain est ainsi capable de se transformer en animal.  Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas assez avancés, vous avez à apprendre plusieurs sortilèges si vous vous voulez y arriver un jour.  Et c'est pourquoi vous êtes ici.  Je m'attends de vous du respect, une attention très particulière, et de la collaboration dans cette classe. »  Elle nous regarda ensuite plus attentivement, Sirius, James, Peter et moi.  « Aucunes farces d'aucun genre ne seront tolérées.  Bon, avec tout cela en mémoire, commençons. »  Nous ouvrîmes nos livres de Métamorphose Niveau 1 la page trente et entreprîmes de transformer des porcs-épics en pelotes à épingles.  Quelqu'un cogna alors à la porte, et le Professeur McGonagall alla répondre.  C'était Dumbledore. 

« Pourrais-je parler à Remus pendant un instant? » demanda-t-il.  Le Professeur de Métamorphose parut un peu ennuyée, mais acquiesça.  Je savais exactement de quoi il voulait me parler, mais James, Sirius et Peter, eux, ne le savaient pas.  Ils croyaient que j'allais avoir des ennuis pour la farce du matin ils me lancèrent alors des regards désolés et coupables comme je quittais la classe.  Dès que je fus dans le corridor, Dumbledore commença à parler.

« Remus, » dit-il doucement, « je connais ta condition. »  Il me regarda et je voyais la sympathie dans ses brillants yeux bleus.  J'acquiesçai.  « Maintenant, je vais te montrer ce que tu dois faire les soirs de pleine lune.  Te souviens-tu de l'arbre dont j'ai parlé hier ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui. » répondis-je rapidement.  J'étais nerveux.  Qu'aurais-je à faire ?

« Cet arbre, » m'expliqua-t-il alors que nous arrivions à la grande porte d'entrée de bois, « est un passage secret menant à la place où tu pourras rester.  Je vais t'y emmener maintenant, comme ça tu pourras le voir maintenant. »  Il poussa la porte et pointa un grand saule pleureur.  Plus nous nous en approchions, plus ses branches se balançaient violemment.

« Maintenant, regarde, mais fais attention. » me dit le directeur alors qu'il prenait un grand bâton de bois et appuyait sur une racine de l'arbre.  Le saule cessa de bouger et révéla un passage.  Dumbledore y disparut en premier, puis je le suivit – nous étions maintenant sous terre.__

" Continue sur cette voie. » me conseilla-t-il.  « C'est une longue marche.  Tu auras à quitter l'école bien avant que le soleil se couche. »  Le passage était humide et noir, et m'effrayait, moi qui n'était qu'un enfant de onze ans.  Finalement, je remarquai que nous montions.

« Et voilà. » m'annonça Dumbledore.  Nous émergeâmes dans une vieille et sale maison.  Les fenêtres étaient cassées et condamnées, et une couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles : un lit, et quelques divans et chaises.__

« Ce n'est pas beaucoup. » convint Dumbledore.  « Mais tu ne seras ici que pour une nuit par mois.  Et la maison devait avoir l'air assez délabrée, car de cette façon, personne ne s'en approchera. »  J'acquiesçai.  Je n'aimais pas cela.  Cette maison m'épeurait, avec ses furtives ombres que laissaient passer les planches recouvrant les fenêtres.

« Maintenant, Remus, quand tu reviendras ici, il sera extrêmement important que tu restes dans la maison et que tu barres toutes les portes.  Le matin suivant, quand tu reviendras à l'école, je t'en prie, va à l'infirmerie.  Je suis sûr que tu auras besoin d'un peu de repos avant de retourner dans tes classes. »  J'opinai, mais je ne voulais pas y penser.__

« Bon, je suppose que tu devrais retourner dans ton cours, maintenant." reprit le directeur.  « Est-ce que tu as des questions avant que nous repartions ? »  J'hochai la tête en signe de négation et nous reprîmes le passage et revinrent à Poudlard.  Pendant ce temps, le classe de Métamorphose s'était terminée et nous avions une période libre avant le dîner.  Je retournai à la salle commune des Gryffondors, où je trouvai James, Peter et Sirius.  Je fus instantanément assailli de questions.__

« Où étais-tu, Remus? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Est-ce que tu as des ennuis ? »  Je soupirai.  Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien leur raconter ?

« Dumbledore euh… il avait une lettre à me montrer. » dis-je.

« Vraiment ?  De qui ? » demanda James, curieux.  Je trouvai une réponse promptement.

« Ma mère. » répondis-je.  « Elle est malade. »

« Oh, je suis désolé. » dit Peter.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle s'en remettra rapidement ? » me questionna Sirius.__

« Oh, oui, elle sera correct. » répondis-je.  Ils me crurent, même si James semblait un peu douteux.

« Bon, Remus, on a déjà des devoirs, gracieuseté de McGonagall. » m'apprit James, en me montrant des parchemins.  Je les regardai nous avions à lire les pages 32 à 45 dans notre livre de Métamorphose Niveau 1, et ensuite écrire les étapes pour changer un porc-épic en pelote à aiguilles.  Ça ne semblait difficile.

« On ferait pas mieux de travailler, maintenant ? » fis-je.

« Es-tu fou ? » demanda Sirius.  « C'est le moment parfait pour faire de nouvelles plaisanteries ! »  James acquiesça et sourit, Peter ne semblait pas totalement convaincu – et moi non plus.  Nous n'avions pas eu d'ennuis la première fois, mais si nous recommencions, nous en aurions certainement.  Dumbledore n'allait pas nous laisser faire tout ce que nous voulions.

« Je crois réellement qu'on ferait mieux de travailler. » insistai-je.

« Voyons! » clama Sirius.  « Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de te faire prendre !  Tu verras, on le fera si bien qu'ils ne sauront jamais que c'est nous. »

« Je ne sais pas… » commençai-je.__

" Allez." s'obstina James.  « Tu as l'air d'une personne qui sait s'amuser.  Maintenant, la classe de Potions. »

« Moi, je dis qu'on devrait ajouter certains ingrédients ensemble, et prier pour le meilleur. » suggéra Sirius.

« Ou plutôt pour le pire ! » corrigeai-je.  Sirius continua de parler, faisant semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu.  « Et Rogue me tape sur les nerfs.  On devrait trouver quelque chose à faire à ce pouilleux. »__

« Je connais un sortilège qui change la couleur des cheveux. » proposa James.

« Ça c'est bien ! » s'exclama Sirius.  « Mais nous ne devrions pas se pratiquer un peu, avant ? »

« Ouhou, Peter ! » appella James, en riant.

« Non ! » cria Peter.  « Et si je ne peux plus les changer, ensuite ? »

« Ça serait toute une malchance ! » dit Sirius.  James sortit sa baguette magique et commença à chasser Peter, qui courrait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait.  Mais ce n'était décidément pas assez rapide pour James, qui réussit à lancer le sort.  Les cheveux de Peter devinrent alors rose.

« En tout cas, ça fonctionne. » me dit Sirius, d'où il était assis.  Nous partîmes tous à rire.

« Les gars !  Remettez mes cheveux comme avant ! » gémit Peter.  « S'il vous plaît ! »

« Hum… non, personnellement, je trouve que ça te va mieux comme ça. » dit sérieusement Sirius.

« Oui, je suis d'accord. » agréa James.  « Le rose est définitivement ta couleur ! »  Nous continuâmes à rire pendant que Peter pleurnichait.  Finalement, James remit ses cheveux à sa couleur naturelle.

« C'est le dîner! » s'exclama Peter.  Rien ni personne ne pouvait se mettre en travers de lui et la nourriture.  Nous descendîmes dans la Grande Salle et prîmes encore les mêmes sièges.  Je ris lorsque je vis Dumbledore examiner attentivement sa chaise avant de s'y asseoir, cette fois.  Ce dîner fut aussi la première fois que James et Lily eurent une discussion intelligente.

" C'est décidément parfait pour Rogue." admit Peter.  « Mais ne le refaites plus sur moi, d'accord ? »

« Oh oui, bien sûr. » le rassura Sirius.  « Du moins, pas souvent. » murmura-t-il ensuite dans sa barbe.__

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez après le dîner ? » demanda James, tentant de commencer une conversation avec la jeune fille. 

« Histoire de la Magie. » répondit-elle.  « Avec le Professeur Binns. »  Elle rit un peu lorsqu'elle dit cela.

« Euh, James, » dit Sirius, « tous les premières année de Gryffondor ont les mêmes classes. »

« Vrai, je le savais. » se défendit James.__

« Bien sûr. »  se moqua Sirius.  James lui donna un coup, et Lily et Erin rirent.

« Savez-vous où est la classe ? » demanda Lily.  « Parce que je me disais que peut-être vous pourriez nous montrer. »

« Oh oui, on peut ! » répondit précipitamment James.  Sirius lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et lui rappela que nous n'avions aucune idée d'où se trouvait cette classe.  Il haussa les épaules et dit qu'on trouverait bien.  Lily et Erin étaient trop préoccupées par leur conversation pour entendre ce que les deux jeunes garçons venaient de dire.  Quand le dîner fut terminé, nous nous levâmes et James nous guida, Lily et Erin à côté de lui, et moi à côté de Sirius.__

« Selon toi, quelles sont les chances qu'il sache où il s'en va? » murmurai-je.

« Pas grosses. » me répondit Sirius.  « J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas d'être un peu en retard, je viens de me souvenir qu'il fallait tourner à gauche à la dernière intersection. »

« Ça va être amusant. » dit Peter qui venait de nous rattraper.  « Je me demande combien de temps ça prendra à Lily pour comprendre qu'il n'a vraiment aucune idée d'où il nous emmène. »

« Je ne sais pas. » dis-je.  « Mais laissons-la le découvrir par elle-même.  James a tellement envie de l'impressionner. »  Je supposai que nous marchions en cercle depuis plusieurs minutes.  Finalement, James choisit un escalier et le monta.__

" Tu n'as aucune idée d'où tu t'en vas, n'est-ce pas ? » l'interrogea Lily.

« Bien sûr que je le sais ! » répondit James.  « C'est hum… un autre chemin. »  Sirius, Peter et moi commençâmes à rire.

« J'aurais dû le savoir. » se plaignit Lily.  « Tu ne sais pas où nous allons !  Tu es vraiment un menteur, James Potter !  J'aurais dû trouver moi-même mon chemin ! »

« C'est toi qui m'as demandé de t'aider ! » lui cria James !  « C'est seulement mon deuxième jour ici, moi aussi ! »  Lily ne dit plus rien, mais lui lança un regard féroce.  Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire, et  James et Lily se joignirent bientôt à nous.

« Je crois que nous ferions mieux de trouver cette classe rapidement, sinon nous serons en retard. » nous avertit tranquillement Erin.

« Ouais. » approuvai-je.

« Quelqu'un a une idée de la direction qu'il faut prendre ? » demanda Lily.  « Parce que je crains que notre guide ne se soit perdu. »  Elle sourit à James.  Juste à ce moment, Rogue apparut au détour d'un embranchement.

« Voyons cela, si ce n'est pas ces Sang-de-Bourbes et ces amoureux des moldus ! » dit-il.  « Vous ne seriez pas perdus, par hasard ? »__

« Oui. » répondit Lily, exaspérée.  « Sais-tu où se trouve la classe ? »

« Bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! » cria James.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Potter ? » demanda-t-il.  « Tu ne peux pas être sérieusement ami avec… ça ! »  Sirius commençait à paraître furieux.

« La seule personne que je n'aime pas ici, c'est toi! » rétorqua James.

« Taisez-vous tous les deux ! » dit Lily.  « Maintenant, voudrais-tu – s'il te plaît – nous montrer où se trouver la classe ? » demanda-t-elle à Rogue.

« Je suppose que oui.  Mais seulement parce que je vais dans cette direction. »

Il nous lança un regard coléreux et nous guida vers la classe.  James grogna.

« Il n'aura pas seulement des cheveux rose! » clama-t-il.

« Il est très certainement idiot. » dis-je.

« Et c'est à moi que tu le dis ? » demanda-t-il.

« Stupide pouilleux.  Au moins, ta très chère Lily ne t'en veut pas. » dit Sirius, tentant de lui remonter le moral.

« Je n'aime pas Lily Evans ! »  L'écho de la voix de James résonna dans le corridor.  Quelques secondes plus tard, nous entendîmes Lily crier à Erin d'en haut (nous avions laissé une bonne distance entre Rogue et nous, et celui-ci ne semblait s'en plaindre.) :

« Je n'aime pas James Potter ! »  Nous nous mîmes tous à rire hystériquement.__

« Ne t'inquiète pas à propos du pouilleux, James. » lui dit Sirius.  « Ça ne nous donne que plus de raisons de le torturer. »  James ne dit cependant rien.  Et, pas besoin de le dire, nous étions en retard.  Le Professeur Binns n'enleva pas de points à Gryffondors.  Il nous dit simplement d'être à l'heure.  Oh, une chose que j'ai peut-être oublié de précisément, concernant le Professeur Binns : il est un fantôme.  C'était un peu bizarre, au début, mais ses classes étaient tellement ennuyantes que même moi – le seul de nous quatre qui était attentif en cours – , j'avais de la misère à rester éveillé.  Sirius s'endormit presque instantanément, et Peter un peu plus tard.  James ne cessa pas de fixer Rogue, et je voulais prendre des notes de la façon dont Poudlard avait commencé.  Lorsque les quarante longues minutes furent écoulées, nous nous rendîmes à notre dernière classe, Botanique.__

" Je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de te le demander. » dit Lily en passant à côté de James.

« Franchement, je sais où se trouve celle-là ! » insista James.  Il semblait avoir réussi à surmonter sa rage d'un peu plus tôt.

« Bien alors. » dit Lily, pour ensuite se murmurer à elle-même : « Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en fais, de toutes façons ? »

« Parce que tu l'aimes ! » chantonna Erin. 

Et il était vrai que James savait où se trouvait la classe de Botanique, alors nous ne fûmes pas en retard.

____________

_Bon, bon, bon, je sens que je dois plusieurs excuses… bon eh bien **je m'excuse **!!!  Je suis vraiment désolé pour le looong laps de temps entre cet update et le dernier que j'ai fait… (plusieurs mois XD)  Je dois avouer que j'avais un peu perdu le goût de traduire et d'écrire, mais bon, je me suis botté le derrière et me revoilà !_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

Les Sckotchs, La Sckotchée, enfin bref ^^ : Merci BEAUCOUP !  Oui, bon, ç'a tardé, mais la voici, la suite :) Merci encore une fois !

Miss'


	7. Chapitre VII: Pleine lune

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

My Name is Remus Lupin

Chapitre VII – Plein Lune 

Les choses se passèrent relativement bien pendant les trois semaines suivantes: nous fîmes subir certaines... choses à Rogue, qui semblait à présent beaucoup plus effrayé par nous et nous devînmes bons amis avec Lily et Erin.  J'avais l'impression que je les connaissais tous depuis un très long moment et, tous les quatre, nous commençâmes à être connus et respectés pour nos farces.  Les professeurs nous craignaient ; la cape d'invisibilité et le visage innocent de James et la facilité avec laquelle Sirius mentait était les seules choses qui nous faisaient éviter les retenues.  Je m'amusais si bien avec qu'eux que j'en arrivais presque à oublier mon problème.  Puis, ce fut la pleine lune.

Nous étions en Potions ce matin-là.  Le Professeur Beaker nous enseignait comment faire une potion guérissant les furoncles.  Sirius, Peter, James et moi travaillions tous à la même table.__

" N'oubliez pas d'enlever le chaudron du feu avant de rajouter les épines de porc-épic." conseilla le Professeur Beaker.  Cependant, James et Sirius étaient trop occupés à faire le mélange le plus explosif possible pour l'écouter.

"Voyons voir..." commença Sirius.  " Et si on rajoutait un peu de ça... hmm... peut-être un peu plus de ça... oh et puis, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de ça."  Il mettait au hasard des ingrédients dans le chaudron, pendant que James les choisissait sur la table.  Peter et moi, sachant très bien les désastres que pourraient causer nos deux amis, restions éloignés.  Peut-être par des plans finement calculés, ou seulement pas malchance, Rogue passa près de notre table au moment où un lourd "bang!" retentissait.  Un liquide acide et vert commença à déborder du chaudron.

"Aaargh!  Ouch!" cria-t-il, comme le liquide lui coulait sur les pieds.  "Idiots!"

"Super!  C'était l'explosion parfaite!" s'exclama Sirius.__

"Que se passe-t-il ici?"  Le Professeur Beaker se précipita vers nous, furieux.  "Vous!  Allez tout de suite à l'infirmerie!" cria-t-il à l'adresse de Rogue.  "Et en ce qui vous concerne," il pointa Sirius, "vous êtes responsable de ceci, exact?" Sirius se leva, les yeux exorbités.  

"C'était un accident, Professeur." clama-t-il.

"Un accident!" beugla le maître des Potions.  "Vous appelez ça un accident?  Alors pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi la moitié des ingrédients n'étaient même pas dans la recette?"

"Ils ne l'étaient pas?"  James prétendit être étonné.__

"Je suppose que tout ceci a quelque chose à voir avec vous?" demanda le Professeur Beaker.

"Quelque chose à voir avec quoi?" questionna James, innocemment.

"Oui, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal?" continua Sirius.

"Vous êtes en retenue pour toute la semaine!  Tous les quatre!" hurla Beaker.  "Et ça commence ce soir!  Et vous trimerez dur, Black, soyez-en sûr!"  La cloche sonna et nous sortîmes en vitesse de la classe.__

"Cet homme est malade!" grogna Sirius, furibond.  "J'aurais aimé le recouvrir de toute la potion, encore plus que Rogue!"

"Ça va aller Sirius." dis-je. "On va être en détention tous ensemble, ça ne peut pas être si pire."

"Mais ce n'est pas juste!" dit Sirius.  "Il n'avait aucune preuve que ce n'était pas un accident."

"Je n'ai rien fait en plus!" se plaignit Peter.  "Et j'ai une retenue aussi."

"Oh, reviens-en!" lui dit Sirius.__

"Arrêtez ça, les gars." tenta James.  "Je veux dire, après tout, ça en valait la peine, nous avons Rogue être brûlé, n'est-ce pas?"  Il avait bien raison.  Et une détention, ça ne pouvait pas être si pire.  Puis, je m'en souvins: comment pourrais-je faire ma retenue si c'était la pleine lune?  Il aurait fallu que j'aille déplacer ma retenue, et partir en même temps.  Et si je n'y allais pas, j'aurais encore plus d'ennuis et, pire que tout, Sirius, James et Peter penseraient que je les abandonne.  Que devais-je faire?

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, nous nous assîmes dans la salle commune.  La détention commençait à six heures et demi, au même moment où je devais quitter.  Je regardai l'horloge.  6h00.  Nous décidâmes nos devoirs.  6h10.  Nos devoirs étaient oubliés depuis longtemps et Sirius et James préparaient de nouvelles farces.  6h15.  J'étais trop inquiet pour prêter la moindre attention à ce qui se passait.  6h25.  Je savais que je devais partir, alors je pris mon courage à deux mains.__

"Je ne me sens pas très bien." dis-je.

"Vraiment?  Tu es sûr?" demanda James.

"Je ne sais pas." répondis-je.  "Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie."

"Tu essais de te sauver de la retenue, eh?" me questionna Sirius.

"Non, vraiment." lui répondis-je.  "Je dois vraiment y aller!"__

"Laisse-le partir." dit James.  Et lorsqu'il pensa que je ne pouvais plus entendre, il continua: "On n'a pas besoin de poules mouillées dans notre groupe."  Je sentis des larmes monter à mes yeux, comme je quittais la salle commune.  Je me dépêchai à atteindre la porte d'entrée, de cette façon ils ne pourraient pas me voir quitter lorsqu'ils seraient en détention.  Je courus jusqu'au Saule Cogneur et entrai dans le passage.  Je détestai tellement cet endroit.  Je courus le plus que je le pouvais, des larmes roulant maintenant sur mes joues.  Pourquoi ce devait être comme ça?  Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien raconter à James, Peter et Sirius?  J'arrivai à la vieille maison.  Comme Dumbledore me l'avait demandé, je barrai toutes les portes.  Je regardai le soleil se coucher.  Ça ne serait plus long, maintenant.  Je me couchai sur le plancher, et vis les dernières lueurs du soleil disparaître.  J'expirai profondément lorsque je sentis mon esprit être possédé par cet horrible, laid, hideux monstre que je deviendrais.__

Le soleil transperçant les planches de bois me réveilla.  Je n'essayai même pas de bouger, sachant que la douleur serait horrible.  Du sang tachait mon chandail, et mes bras et mes jambes étaient entaillés de toutes parts.  J'étais courbaturé de partout.  Ma tête me lancinait.  Je fermai mes yeux, et tentai de me rendormir.  Cependant, mon inconscient se souvenait de la nuit passée.  Je me sentais devenir ce monstrueux loup-garou, arpenter la maison, grogner, vouloir du sang humain.  Griffer et mordre tout ce que je trouvais.  Et me transformer.  C'était le moment le plus douloureux.  Reprendre une forme humaine.  Se tordre comme les pattes devenaient mains, et la fourrure devenait peau, pour redevenir un enfant de onze ans.

Gémissant, j'entrepris de me remettre sur mes pieds.  Je faillis presque tomber, mes je me portai difficilement jusqu'à une chaise.  Haletant, je retentai de me tenir debout.  Je récupérai mon équilibre et pris le passage.  Je trébuchai quelque fois, ma vision affaiblie par mon mal de tête.  Un long moment plus tard, j'arrivai enfin à Poudlard.  Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers l'infirmerie, ne voulant pas être vu par personne.__

"Bonjour, mon cher." m'accueillit l'infirmière.  "Pourquoi es-tu – oh, tu dois être... bien, suis-moi."  Elle me mena jusqu'à un lit.  "Je suis Madame Pomfresh." me dit-elle.  "Tu es Remus Lupin, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui." réussis-je à marmonner.

"Bien.  Dumbledore m'a informé de ta hum... condition.  Tu devras venir ici après chaque pleine lune, compris?"  J'acquiesçai faiblement.  "Maintenant, tu as besoin de repos."  Elle tira les rideaux entourant mon lit, et je m'endormis.

Lorsque je me réveillai, beaucoup plus tard - le soleil ne brillait pas aussi fort.  Je baillai, me sentant mieux, mais encore fatigué et endolori.__

"Oh, tu es réveillé."  Madame Pomfresh entra dans la chambre.  "Comment te sens-tu?"

"Mieux." répondis-je.

"C'est tant mieux.  Tes amis sont venus un peu plus tôt, en me demandant de tes nouvelles.  Ils pensaient que tu étais malade, et je leur ai dit que tu l'étais."  J'acquiesçai.

"Quand est-ce que je peux repartir?" demandai-je.

"J'aimerais mieux que tu restes cette nuit." me répondit-elle.  "Peut-être demain, si tu te sens mieux."  J'hochai la tête.  Toute l'énergie que j'avais eue en me réveilla semblait avoir disparu, et je me rendormis.

Je m'éveilla tard le lendemain matin.  Je me sentais alors normal et m'assis sur le lit.__

"Alors, comment te sens-tu?" demanda Mme Pomfresh.  J'y pensai pendant un petit moment.

"J'ai très faim."  Elle rit, et m'apporta ensuite un peu de soupe.  Après l'avoir dévoré, je n'avais plus vraiment envie de dormir.

"Aimerais-tu retourner dans ta salle commune, maintenant?  Le dîner sera prêt dans environ vingt minutes."

"Oui." répondis-je, en me levant, tremblant.  Elle me donna ma robe, que je mis par-dessus mon chandail toujours ensanglanté.  Je me rendis à la salle commune.  Heureusement, nous avions aujourd'hui un double cours de Métamorphose, alors James, Sirius et Peter n'étaient pas là.  J'allai dans notre dortoir et me changeai.  Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais dans la Grande Salle.

"Hey, Remus!" m'appela James.  "Attends!"  _Super_, pensai-je.  _Ils vont me crier après parce que je ne suis pas allé à la retenue.  Ils vont m'abandonner exactement comme mes anciens amis ont fait._

"Salut." continua James, son ton toujours amical.__

"Salut." répondis-je lentement.

"Alors, tu étais malade?" demanda Sirius.  J'acquiesçai rapidement.  Je me sentais terriblement mal de leur mentir.  Mais, encore, j'y étais obligé.  C'était un peu plus comme leur épargner la vérité.

"Oh - hum... désolé pour hier, alors." s'excusa-t-il.

"C'est correct." dis-je.  Alors ils n'étaient pas fâchés.  "Comment était la retenue?"

"Bof, pas si pire.  On est allés dans la Forêt Interdite avec Hagrid ; tu sais, le géant qui nous a fait traverser le lac, dans le bateau?"  Je répondis par l'affirmative.

"Pas si pire!" s'écria Peter.  "C'était terrible."__

"Tu dis ça seulement parce que la plus grosse araignée était après toi - par ta faute en plus!" lui lança James.

"Je n'ai pas fait par exprès." bougonna Peter.

"En tout cas, c'était très amusant, Peter.  Tu devrais recommencer ce soir!" dit Sirius, avec l'assentiment de James.

"Non!" glapit Peter, horrifié à l'idée. Je ne dis rien. 

"Mais Remus a manqué ça!" se désola faussement Sirius.  

"Tu viens ce soir, n'est-ce pas?" "Ouais." répondis-je.  

"Est-ce que Beaker était fâché que je ne sois pas là?"

"Je crois." me répondit Peter.  "Puis Dumbledore est venu lui dire de t'excuser, parce que tu étais malade.  Il n'a rien dit après ça.  Il a seulement eu un genre de regard sur sa figure...  Tu sais, seulement où ses yeux sont exorbités et où il devient tout rouge."  Nous nous mîmes tous à rire.

"Ouaip, je le connais." dis-je.

"La Forêt Interdite est la meilleure!" s'exclama Sirius.

"Ouais." admit James.  "Nous devrons l'explorer par nous-même un jour." rajouta-t-il.  "Et je me demande pourquoi ce Saule Cogneur est ici.  Il doit y avoir une raison."  

Je ne dis rien.

_______________

_Eh bien voilà, j'espère vous avez apprécié ^_^_

_Réponses :_

Marie : Whoa, une autre Marie!!  C'est mon nom :D  Merci beaucoup!

Miss'


	8. Chapitre VIII: Garder des secrets

**_Disclaimer_**: Ahem, rien ne m'appartient!  Sauf la traduction…

My Name is Remus Lupin

**Chapitre VIII : Garder des Secrets__**

Ce soir-là, j'attendais une détention avec Sirius, James et Peter.  Une fois encore, nous devions aller dans la Forêt Interdite avec Hagrid, pour collecter des plants de Mandragore.  Les couvres-oreilles que nous étions obligés de porter nous empêchaient d'entendre quoi que ce soit.  Sirius essaya même de nous faire croire que quelque chose de dangereux était derrière nous, pour que l'on enlève nos caches oreilles, et que l'on entende ce qu'il disait.  James et moi l'ignorâmes, se rendant bien compte que c'était une farce ; Peter, au contraire, n'était pas si intelligent: il paniqua, et enleva ses caches-oreilles, alors que James sortait une Mandragore de la terre.  Peter passa une semaine à l'infirmerie, avant qu'il ne puisse entendre de nouveau.  Madame Pomfresh, furieuse, houspilla Sirius deux heures avant de le laisser partir.  Cela le calma un peu, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de changer la couleur des cheveux de Rogue (en rose, bien sûr!), alors qu'il marchait derrière lui dans un corridor. 

Après que toutes nos retenues furent faites, le but de James et Sirius fut alors d'en récolter le plus possible.  Seulement, lorsque leur punition fut de laver les bassins de l'infirmerie, leurs ardeurs se calmèrent.

Bientôt, les vacances de Noël arrivèrent, et nous retournâmes tous chez nous cette année, bien que nous fûmes autorisés à rester à Poudlard si nous le désirions.  Les vacances passèrent rapidement, avec la délicieuse nourriture de ma mère, la merveilleuse odeur des biscuits en pain d'épice, les quelques visites, les contes de Noël, le chocolat chaud durant les froides nuits d'hiver et les nombreux présents entassés sous l'arbre de Noël.

Nous retournâmes à Poudlard durant une hivernale journée de janvier.  Nous regardions la neige tomber rapidement, de notre compartiment du Poudlard Express.  Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'école, le sol était enfoui sous une couche de neige ; c'est cette soirée-là que Sirius découvrit comment ensorceler des balles de neige afin de toucher les personnes sans grands efforts.  Si seulement il avait su que Lily était très expérimentée en ce qui concernait les sortilèges... Il passa la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Nos classes devinrent de plus en plus demandantes au cours de l'hiver.  Ça me prit trois jours pour pouvoir transformer une tortue en bol, après que James et Sirius l'aient fait en deux heures.  Bien sûr, nous passâmes ensuite la plupart du mois à tenter d'enseigner à Peter comment le faire, son bol ressemblant encore à une tortue et ayant toujours des pattes.

"C'est sans espoirs." mumurait James dans sa barbe.  Et McGonagall semblait le penser aussi.  Autant elle était dure avec nous, autant elle semblait l'être davantage avec Peter.  Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu transformer quelque chose, même s'il en advenait de sa vie, ou peut-être était-ce à cause de ce qui était arrivé la seule fois qu'il avait réussi à métamorphoser quelque chose.  Bien sûr, c'était accidentel: Peter avait tenté de lancer un sort à Sirius, alors que celui-ci était à l'avant de classe, en train de parler au Professeur McGonagall.  Peter, avec sa malchance habituelle, avait visé mal et les résultats n'avaient pas été très plaisants.  Les longs cheveux bruns de McGonagall, tiré en un parfait chignon, comme d'habitude, se transformèrent en centaines de vers de terre se tortillant.  Tous les élèves de la classe trouvèrent cela hilarant, mais Peter se retrouva avec une retenue chaque jour, pendant deux mois.  Peu importe, et quelle que soit la raison, McGonagall n'aimait pas Peter.

En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, nous étions tous assignés à une créature maléfique, et nous devions ensuite faire un compte-rendu de la créature devant la classe.  Je perçus la répugnance dans les yeux du Professeur Lohrfink lorsqu'il me donna les loups-garous comme sujet.  Bien sûr, je pouvais aisément écrire les trois parchemins demandés sans ouvrir un livre, mais je devais faire attention pour ne pas que je paraisse en savoir trop ou certaines personnes auraient commencé à être suspicieuses.  Je devins incroyablement nerveux lorsque ce fut mon tour de faire mon exposé, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer, hormis James et Sirius, et quand le cours fut fini, ils n'y pensaient déjà plus.  Malgré quelques petits évènements comme celui-ci, et la haine profonde que me portait le professeur, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était le cours où j'étais le plus doué.

Le reste de mes classes se passaient bien.  Botanique était simple, même Peter y était convenable.  Histoire de la Magie était plus ennuyante que jamais, nous étudions les théories des Moldus sur l'histoire de l'Angleterre pendant le treizième jusqu'au quinzième siècle, mais malgré tout, je m'obstinais à prendre des notes, pendant que Peter et Sirius dormaient, et que James fixait Lily.  La classe de Sortilèges n'était pas très difficile, même si James et Sirius étaient tous deux jaloux du talent qu'avait Lily avec les enchantements, et étaient en constante compétition avec elle ; bien sûr, les deux perdaient misérablement à chaque fois.  Sirius avait beaucoup de plaisir à lancer des sortilèges de bonne humeur à Rogue, et James s'y opposait fermement: "Rogue ne devrait pas être autant joyeux!  Ce n'est pas correct!"  J'étais personnellement d'accord, mais nous avions appris à ne pas nous mettre en travers des blagues de Sirius, et nous le laissions se débrouiller avec.

Il était devenu de plus en plus difficile de trouver des excuses pour quitter à la pleine lune.  Un mois, je dis que ma grand-mère était morte.  Pendant trois autres mois, je prétendis que ma mère était à nouveau malade, puis, j'estimai que si elle ne se rétablissait pas bientôt, elle devrait mourir, alors je n'utilisai plus cette excuse.  Une fois, une gentille tante nommée Ethel mourut.  Pas besoin de dire que je n'avais aucune tante Ethel.  Une autre fois, je dis que j'étais moi-même malade.  Je fus extrêmement soulagé lorsque la dernière pleine lune de l'année arriva, et je fus content de remarquer qui ni Sirius, ni James, ni Peter n'avaient rien remarqué.

À la fin du moi de mai, tous nos professeurs devinrent très stressés, dû aux examens finaux.  Lily et Erin ne quittèrent plus la bibliothèque pendant trois semaines sauf pour dormir et manger, et pour, bien sûr, venir nous dire d'étudier.  Deux jours avant les examens, je regardai mes notes de Potions et Métamorphose, et sauf cela, aucuns de nous ne s'inquiéta d'étudier.

Les examens finaux se passèrent plutôt bien.  Les choix multiples, en Histoire de la Magie, devinrent plus comme un jeu de devinettes.  Ma tortue se transforma en un bol parfait, tellement que je me demandai si McGonagall ne m'avait pas un peu aidé.  Ma potion était un peu inconsistante, comme le Professeur Beaker ne se priva pas de me dire.  Les examens de Sortilèges, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Botanique étaient faciles.  Je n'avais aucun doute que je les avais bien réussis.

Après les examens, notre première année à Poudlard fut terminée.  Plus tard dans la semaine, nous empaquetèrent nos affaires, dîmes adieu a château et prîmes le Poudlard Express, pour revenir à Londres.  À la station, après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, nous allâmes chacun de notre chemin, en nous promettant de nous écrire souvent pendant l'été.  Nous étions tous très désappointés de découvrir que les jeunes sorciers n'avaient pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, même si je ne crois pas que cela ait stoppé Sirius et James. 

J'étais très content de revoir mes parents, qui m'attendaient avec l'annonce qu'ils avaient reçu trente-six hiboux venant de l'école cette année.  Et ce n'étaient sûrement pas les derniers.

________

_Mmh.  Voilà!  C'était un chap' beaucoup plus court, mais on se rattrape avec le prochain!_

_Mystick__ : Merci beaucoup, ouais, chuis désolée que t'ais dû tout relire ^^;;  Nah nah, va pas la lire en anglais s'il teuh plaît!  Jme force là, non? XD  Sinon, tu peux venir me parler quand tu veux! ^___^_

Une ptite review?  *grin* 

_Miss'_


End file.
